Royal
by Cheeseball417
Summary: The second book in my Guardian Series. What will happen when Rose is force to make a choice, her family or their safety?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.I suggest reading the first story in this series first but it is not necessary.

Okay here it is the first chapter to the second story in the Guardian Series: Royal

Enjoy!

* * *

**RPOV:**

The bench I was sitting on was cold, but I endured it. My two children were toddling around the playground, climbing up ladders and sliding down slides. It had been two years since I had given birth to them.

Though the are only two, they are able to do things most two year olds couldn't; such as walk a straight line and climb up ladders on there own.

The oldest was Apollo Caden Ozera. He had dark brown hair that sat in an untamable mess on top of his head, but it was cute untamable. He had my favorite blue eyes; the eyes that had been past down the Ozera line since the first moroi. He was a moroi, somehow I had managed to give birth to a moroi, even thought I was a dhampir.

His twin sister, who was slightly younger, was Artemis Elizabeth Ozera. She had shoulder-length black hair that fell just like mine. She had my eyes, a light, chocolaty brown. She was a dhampir. I was going to have to watch her, even as a two-year-old, it was obvious she would be a heart breaker.

"Momma!" Artemis called.

"Yes honey?" I called back to her.

"You push me?" She asked. She was sitting on the swings her little legs dangling.

"Okay, but we have to leave soon, it's almost nap time." I said.

"Fine."

I walked over to my daughter, pulled the swing back and let go. She screamed out of pleasure as she flew through the air. Apollo was sitting on a bench. He reminded me so much of Christian. He could just sit alone all day and not care, it scared me a little, no son of mine would be anti-social.

After ten minutes I could tell Artemis and Apollo were getting tired. I picked Artemis up off the swing and walked over to Apollo. He grabbed my hand (he hates to be carried by me, he doesn't mind being carried by Christian) and we began to walk towards the palace.

"Hello!" A voice said.

Apollo was swept off the ground. I turned ready to attack just in case something had gotten past the wards.

"Daddy!!" Apollo shrieked.

"Rose? Were you about to attack me?" Christian, a.k.a. Daddy, asked with a smirk. I shrugged, "Well, at least we know nothing will happen to these two."

"I guess not. You should have seen it! Some kid was being mean to Artemis, before I could get over to them Apollo punched the kid in the face. I have to say it was a pretty good punch, too…." I said.

"Well then, Artemis will be a heart breaker and Apollo will be the neck breaker who watches after his little sisters." Christian said, laying a hand on my baby bump.

That's right! I'm pregnant again! I am four months pregnant. I had another month or so, if we were going by the five-month calendar Apollo and Artemis followed. At least this one showed she was growing faster than most children, with Artemis and Apollo I had a hardly see-able baby bump, with this one I was _huge_. This one was a girl and was going to be named Ashlyn Jane Ozera.

"Rose!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I turned just in time to see a girl, but not in time to avoid her crashing into me. We both fell to the ground, I some how managed to keep Artemis off the ground. The girl hopped up and held out her hand to me. I took it.

I knew this thirteen-year-old. She was my sister-in-law, Saffron Ozera. Her hair was a shiny black and had grown down to mid-back. Her eyes twinkled. She looked just like she had two years ago. The only difference was now she was wearing makeup. She still had the natural look to her. The most obvious new feature was she had outlined her eyes in a dark eye liner, which made her eyes pop.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jean, white ballet flats, and to top it off a red, silk spaghetti strap top. The top had a pretty low neck line, Christian noticed, "Saffs? What's up with the shirt?"

"Nothing is up with the shirt. Now can I hold my nephew?" She asked, trying to avoid the question.

"How about you take Artemis? I need to go." Christian said.

"Okay. Arti! Come to Aunty." Saffron said in a baby voice.

"It's okay Artemis, I know she's scary. She won't hurt you." I said to my daughter. Artemis wasn't particularly fond of Saffron.

"Fine." Artemis said, allowing Saffron to take her from me.

Christian handed Apollo to me. Apollo went willingly, he must be happy he was going to me and not Saffron, like his sister. Christian gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and shot a look at Saffron, I knew that look, it's the_ please-don't-become-a-slut._ I laughed. Christian shot me a glare, the kind of _I-love-you-but-sometimes-I-want-to-slap-you_, honestly, I gave him that look more than he gave it to me, then he walked off into the Royal Offices. He must have to meet with the leaders of the royal families.

Saffron and me sat down on a bench and watched as more royal morois walked into the offices. The first one to come was Taylor Conta, I never really spoke to her. I had known a cousin of hers though. That relationship ended with her in the hospital and me in the principal's office. I was forgiven though, mostly because the Contras were kiss ups, and since I was the queen, they wanted to get on my good side, sad thing was I was still pissed for what that bitch said, "Rose is such a whore. I bet she left with the Princess since she was pregnant with some baby, and needed funding.".

The next was some Dashkov I didn't know. Ralf, who was apparently head of one of the royal lines, some Drozdov, a Lazar, Szelsky and the rest, followed her. The only princes and princess missing were Lissa, Adrian and Jesse.

"Boo!" Someone said from behind me, circling her arms around my neck.

"Mia!" I exclaimed. A very pregnant Mia jumped over the back of the bench and sat between Saffron and me.

"You shouldn't do that! You are nine months pregnant! Hell! Your going to burst any minute!" I scolded her.

"Yeah. Yeah. How's my favorite god daughter?" Mia asked, taking a willing Artemis from Saffron.

It had become evident that Artemis and Mia got along so much better than Artemis and Lissa and Apollo and Mia, so I switched godparents. Now it was Mia and Eddie for Artemis and Lissa and Dimitri for Apollo.

"Auntie Mia!" Apollo exclaimed. They both loved Mia, but sometimes Apollo and her clashed, since there personalities were exactly the same.

"Hello your majesty." I looked up to see a smirking Jesse.

"Hello Prince Zeklos." I said in the same formal tone.

"Uncle Jesse!" Apollo yelled; that kid is so affectionate.

"Hey squirt." Jesse said ruffling Apollo's hair, "I got to go, before the King throws a hissy fit. I'll see you later."

"Can I come?" Saffron said jumping up.

"Well…" Jesse started.

"Technically I am the oldest contestant for the thrown for the Ozera's."

Saffron should be a lawyer; she could get out of anything. No compulsion. I had seen her get herself out of expulsions, detentions, and any other kind of punishment. I had seen her get out of lighting three moroi on fire, and get out of trouble. In that case, she had been seen by three teachers, two guardians, Lissa (the headmistress), a ton of novices, and a small group of moroi. (Saffron can use magic, since her parents are both strigoi.)

"Fine. Princess. Let's go." Jesse said.

"Yes!" Saffron ran into the building. Jesse gave me the _If-we-aren't-out-in-two-hours-come-find-us,_ and then followed her.

"Little Dhampir!"

It was Adrian. He and Lissa were walking towards us, Jade and Clarissa following. Lissa was holding the new addition to their family, a baby girl. Her name was Andria. She was named after Andre, Lissa's older brother who had died in a car crash, that left Lissa as an orphan and me shadow-kissed. The baby girl had blonde hair and dark green eyes. She looked just like Adrian, except the hair, she had Lissa's hair.

Adrian went right into the building after kissing me on the cheek and hugging Apollo, Artemis and Mia. Lissa looked at me. "I'll watch them, now go before I need to listen to how I made you late." I said.

"Thank you. I'll be out as soon as I can." Lissa said, hugging me than Mia. She handed me Andria, and ran off into the building.

Lissa, Mia and me were like the three-musketeers of the moroi world; we would do anything for each other, Including babysit *Shudder*.

"Okay guys. Back to the house." I said standing with Apollo in my arms.

**A.N.** I know it's short-ish, but it's kind of an intro, to catch everyone up to date. So far we have:

Adrian Ivashkov 23-years-old

Rosemarie Ozera (Rose Hathaway) 20-years-old

Christian Ozera 20-years-old

Lissa Ivashkov 20-years-old

Jesse Zeklos 20-years-old

Mia Zeklos 19-years-old (I forgot her last name, it Rinaldi or something. I don't know, it's Zeklos now anyways :-D)

Saffron Ozera 13-years-old

Jade Dragomir 2-years-old (almost three)

Clarissa Dragomir 2-years-old (almost three)

Apollo Ozera 2-years-old (barely)

Artemis Ozera 2-years-old (barely)

Andria Ivashkov 1-year-old (We needed one Ivashkov heir, right?)

Ashlyn Jane Ozera UNBORN

Little Boy Zeklos UNBORN (his name isn't Little Boy, I just don't know what his name will be yet. Ideas?)

For POVs,

APOV=Adrian

ApPOV=Apollo

ArPOV=Artemis

AsPOV=Ashlyn (eventually)


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV:**

Sometimes I hated to be the King. Sure it was one of the easiest jobs in the world since all you really do is solve these stupid problems any moroi could, but most are too lazy too. The downside is I had to be at almost every meeting. Which was where I was heading now.

Apparently some idiot moroi went and yelled, "I'm a vampire!" in the middle of a bar. Some people actually took him seriously. So now, our world is at risk of being revealed. For some reason a representative from every royal family had to be present. Usually the representative is the Prince or Princess, in other words the oldest of that generation.

I was walking across the main plaza when I saw them. There was a beautiful woman carrying a little girl and holding the girl's twin's hand. The woman was wearing jeans and a white maternity top. The woman was also wearing two rings, one with a small fire and the other with a little tornado. The little girl was wearing a white dress, blue leggings and white ballet flats. The boy was wearing jeans, a plain blue tee shirt and blue sneakers. The woman had a small crown on her head.

I ran quietly towards them, as I ran by I shouted, "Hello!", and grabbed my son up off the ground. He giggled and hugged me shrieking "Daddy!".

I looked over to my wife; she was crouched in a position that said she was ready to attack. When she realized it was me, she straightened up, readjusting Artemis so she was sitting on her hip

"Rose? Were you about to attack me?" I asked with a smirk. She just shrugged, "Well, at least we know nothing will happen to these two."

"I guess not. You should have seen it! Some kid was being mean to Artemis; before I could get over to them Apollo punched the kid in the face. I have to say it was a pretty good punch, too…." Rose said. I could tell she was proud of our son. He was only two and already he could throw a punch.

"Well then, Artemis will be a heart breaker and Apollo will be the neck breaker who watches after his little sisters." I said, laying a hand on her _huge _stomach.

We had another month until our second baby girl was born. Her name was going to be Ashlyn Jane Ozera. I found it funny that I thought I was never going to have kids, and within two years of thinking that, I am about to have my third.

"Rose!" A voice yelled from over Rose's shoulder.

Rose turned. I looked over her shoulder. A teenaged dhampir was running towards us. She tackled Rose to the ground. Somehow Rose managed to keep Artemis from getting hurt. My wife was truly amazing. The girl helped Rose up.

_Oh Joy!_ Saffron arrived early! My little sister was having her fourteenth birthday party here in a few days. She was inviting half of her year at school. Somehow I had agreed to a sleepover, apparently Rose and Saffron took that to mean Girls and Boys. I would be sitting in that room the entire night, ready to light some male asses on fire if they go anywhere near my sister. Especially Jeremy Belikov. I scanned her over.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jean, white ballet flats, and to top it off a red, silk spaghetti strap top. The top had a pretty low-neck line, "Saffs? What's up with the shirt?"

I was kind of worried about the low neckline. Saffron was the Rose of her year; in other words the hottest girl in the year. The thing with Rose was, every guy knew she could kick their ass without even trying, so they kept there distance. Saffron however, was a pretty good fighter, but not great.

"Nothing is up with the shirt. Now can I hold my nephew?" She asked, trying to avoid the question.

"How about you take Artemis? I need to go." I said. I was running late now

"Okay. Arti! Come to Aunty." Saffron said in a baby voice. I saw Artemis look at Saffron and then at Rose with a worried look.

"It's okay Artemis, I know she's scary. She won't hurt you." I heard Rose say to Artemis. Artemis wasn't particularly fond of Saffron, but Apollo only liked to be held by me and occasionally Rose.

"Fine." Artemis said, I could tell she was reluctant, allowing Saffron to take her from Rose.

I handed Apollo to Rose. I saw Apollo shoot a smirk at Artemis. He was so much like me. His sister gave him a look that I had seen on Rose's face. It was the _Fuck you, you fucking bastard_ look. The funny thing was, I knew Artemis knew what that look meant. Apollo stuck his tongue out at her. Somehow Rose missed the exchange and I wasn't going to rat out my little kids.

I gave Rose a quick kiss on the forehead and shot a look at Saffron, I hoped Saffron understood it was the _please-don't-become-a-slut, _look_._ Rose noticed and laughed. I shot her a glare, the kind of _I-love-you-but-sometimes-I-want-to-slap-you_; she knew I loved her, so I didn't feel bad about giving her that glare.

I walked off towards the Royal Offices.

The meeting had dragged on and on. Saffron had came to the meeting, waited ten minutes, got bored and left. I was positioned next to Jesse Zeklos and Adrian Ivashkov. Two years ago, I would have rather commit suicide than sit between these two. Now, I was grateful to be sitting next to these two. We had become pretty close, after all our wives all hung out practically 24/7.

We sat through the meeting taking 'notes':

_A: Hey Chris? What is up with Artemis? Her Aura is getting darker and darker. Meanwhile Apollo's is getting lighter and lighter._

_C: I have no idea Spiritboy._

_J: You don't think they are shadow kissed, do you?_

_C: No. Artemis never died._

_A: Well actually, the day before Rose went into labor, I could only feel two auras coming from Rose. I felt a little one, but not a very strong one._

_C: And you never mentioned my daughter had almost died before this?_

_A: I thought I misread it, but now with her darkening aura, I'm starting to wonder if she is shadow-kissed. Is she showing anything unusual?_

_C: Other than being best friends with her brother, no._

_A: Oh. Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. So what do you think about becoming a dad, Jesse?_

I walked out of the building two hours later. I was walking towards the building I lived in with my family when I ran into none other than Jeremy Belikov.

Jeremy was a pretty cool kid, but since he was dating my little sister, I didn't like him.

"Your majesty." Jeremy said nodding.

"Jeremy. You know you can call me Christian. Say it with me now. Christian." I said. He grinned.

"What about Chrissie?"

"No."

"Okay."

"So what are you doing out so late?"

"Late night jog." He said. I saw his eyes shift over to the bushes nearby. I thought nothing of it; Saffron was with Rose, nothing to worry about.

"Okay. Your staying at our house, right." he nodded, "Okay, come on then." I turned around and walked away, he followed.

**SPOV:**

_Are all meetings that boring?_ I thought as I walked through the door.

Christian and Rose had a nice house built in the Royal Court. It was white and had a wrap around porch. There were three levels, not counting the basement. One the first floor, there was a library/computer room, a kitchen with a dining room branching off of it, and a living room.

On the second floor, were five bedrooms, Apollo's, Artemis's, and three guest rooms. One of those guestrooms was practically mine, since I always stayed in there. From the second floor hallway, there was a door that leads to a spiral staircase. If you went up those stairs, you would end up in the master bedroom. I had never been up there, so I can't give you any details, all I knew was it took up the entire third floor.

The basement had two bedrooms in it. The bedrooms were a little smaller than the other's but still luxurious and bigger than my dorm back at the academy. It also had a gym. Rose kills those punching bags, so weekly the have to be replaced, the people who replace them don't even wait to be called, every Monday, and they just bring Rose new equipment. The basement also had this _huge _room. There was a plasma screen TV, which was surrounded by three black leather couches, a pool table, a fully-stocked bar ("Off Limits Saffron." Christian told me when he showed it to me) and a big empty space. This was where my party would be.

I walked through the door into the living room. Artemis and Jade were sleeping on the floor. Apollo and Clarissa were sitting on a bean bag watching Barney on the flat-screen. I looked into the kitchen, Rose was standing, leaning on the counter. Opposite her sat Lissa, who was holding Andria, and a very pregnant Mia.

I walked over to them and sat on one of the barstools.

"Hey Rose? Since it's my birthday in two days, can I go hang out with Jeremy."

"Depends where you going to go?" Rose countered.

"Well, I don't know. I will be back home no later than midnight." I said.

"Make it eleven."

"Eleven Thirty."

"Fine. Bring him home with you. He is staying in the guestroom across from yours."

"Since I'm turning fourteen, is there anyway he could stay with me?" I asked. I waited for the NO. Instead Rose thought about it.

"I guess, as long as you are still a virgin the next morning." Rose said hesitantly. Mia snorted.

"Thank You!" I yelled and ran around the counter to hug her.

"Okay! Loosen the grip before you squish Artemis. Be sure not to tell your brother."

"What happens if he comes to check on me?"

"I'm pretty sure Rose can keep him busy." Lissa said, smirking. Mia snorted again.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" I said and ran out before she could change her mind.

**RPOV:**

"Since I'm turning fourteen, is there anyway he could stay with me?" Saffron asked.

I thought about it. She was reasponsible, but she was turning fourteen. And on top of that Jeremy was fifteen. Could I trust two teenagers to sleep in the same bed and come out virgins? I knew the answer. I could and I would trust Saffron. She would make the right choice.

"I guess, as long as you are still a virgin the next morning." I said hesitantly. Mia snorted. I shot her a dirty look.

"Thank You!" Saffron yelled and ran around the counter to hug me.

"Okay! Loosen the grip before you squish Artemis. Be sure not to tell your brother." I said. I hated keeping secrets from him, but if he knew, Jeremy might only be a pile of ashes the next morning.

"What happens if he comes to check on me?" Christian did check on Saffron a lot. I bit my lip. How could I prevent him from checking on her.

"I'm pretty sure Rose can keep him busy." Lissa said, smirking. Mia snorted again.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Saffron said and ran out before I could say anything else.

As soon as the door closed, Mia and Lissa started laughing. "I can't believe you would say that in front of her!" I yelled at them, I was laughing, too.

"Like it's not true! Even with an extra ninety pounds, you could keep any man busy." Mia said, laughing.

"Whatever." I said.

I walked over into the living room and laid a blanket on top of Clarissa and Apollo, who had fallen asleep.

**SPOV:**

I ran to the front gates. There he was. My god. He had unruly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was wearing a pare of faded-light blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a Hollister sweatshirt. He turned. I ran over to him. I crashed into him and we both fell to the ground. He managed to keep me on top of him so I wouldn't hit the ground.

There was no one else around. I gave him a passionate kiss. He returned it. We broke apart too soon, always too soon. He rolled over so he was leaning over me. He stood up, pulling me with him.

We walked over to the playground. He sat on one of the benches and pulled me onto his lap.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks."

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know. But I do know, you are aloud to sleep in my room tonight." I said.

"Really."

"Yep."

We sat there for a while just making small talk. Eventually, we realized how late it was. We got up and started to walk back to the house. We were literally in sight of the house when Jeremy pushed me into a bunch of bushes.

I was about to flip out at him, but then I saw Christian approaching.

"Your majesty." Jeremy said nodding.

"Jeremy. You know you can call me Christian. Say it with me now. Christian." Christian said, both of them grinned.

"What about Chrissie?" Jeremy asked, that was what I called my brother.

"No." Christian said. He hated that name.

"Okay."

"So what are you doing out so late?"

"Late night jog." Jeremy said. I saw his eyes shift over to my hiding place. Christian saw it, but didn't think anything of it.

"Okay. Your staying at our house, right." Jeremy nodded, "Okay, come on then." Christian turned around and walked away, Jeremy followed.

Once they were far enough away, I jumped out of the bushes and took off running towards the house. I beat them there, with minutes to spare. I walked in through the back door. Rose stood, leaning against a couch. She was in a red silk robe, ready to keep Christian busy.

"I…" I started.

"I don't want to know. I trust you. Go upstairs, get in your Pajamas and pretend to be a sleep." Rose said.

I walked past her. She stopped me and plucked something out of my hair. "Twig."

I ran up the stairs. I tiptoed past the twins' rooms. Once I was in my room, I combed my hair and put it into a messy bun. I slid off my clothes and put on a pair of white Hollister Pajama Pants, which had the logo in red, and a tight red spaghetti strap tank top. I turned the lights off and climbed into bed. A few seconds later, I heard the door open and close. I felt someone in the bed beside me. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Rose is amazing. She had Christian practically drooling. They are a little _busy_ right now. I don't think we need to worry about your brother tonight." It was Jeremy.

I turned and found myself staring at his amazing chest. I knew he was strong, but he looked even stronger without a shirt.

"Okay. Are you done checking me out?" He asked.

I held up a finger. Looked him over for a minute more then said, "Okay now I'm done."

We both laughed. We had said those exact words the day we first met. I fell asleep like that, In Jeremy's arms, smiling.

That morning I woke up, still in Jeremy's arms. I rolled over in his arms so my back was to him. There was a note on my bedside table. I opened it.

"_Saffs,_

_ I know I could be a pain sometimes, but please, next time tell me when you plan to sleep in the same bed as a teenaged boy.I'll try to be understanding. I'd rather find out from you, than a little Artemis who wanted to play with her Auntie and found her sleeping a half-naked fifteen year old. I had to fly down to the Academy for who-knows-what, but I should be back for your birthday, but just in case, Happy Birthday. _

_ Love,_

_ Chrissie_".

Okay. My brother was officially awesome. And he signed as Chrissie. I needed to save this as future black mail. I turned back over and kissed him lightly. I fell back asleep in his arms.

**A.N.** Okay. In the story it is May. The reason Jeremy is fifteen and Saffron is only fourteen (well she is turning fourteen) is Jeremy has a late birthday and was held back a year since he came from Russia (teachers do that sometimes, to test how well the student knows the materials.).


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV:**

It had been an interesting night. I had gotten home, with Jeremy Belikov trailing behind me. He went up to his and I went to mine. What waited for me there was a beautiful Rose. She had on a red robe that cut off mid-thigh. Even though she was pregnant, she still tempted me. So that night we had some fun; fun that was hard to have since the twins were born.

I was currently sitting on a stool in front of the counter. Artemis came running down the stairs.

"Daddy. I want to play with Aunty." She said. I saw that look in her eyes; that was the _I-just-want-you-to-know-why-I-told-you-this _look.

"Art, just get to the point," I said. Artemis was a lot smarter than most kids her age.

"Well, I got up and went into Apollo's room. He wasn't up, so I went to find Saffron. She was asleep, her friend was in there with her." She summed it all up, her face expectant.

I thought about it. Saffron was responsible and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do anything, especially not with me directly above her. I walked up the stairs, carrying Artemis, and into her room. Sure enough there lay Jeremy and Saffron. Jeremy had his arms wrapped around her and she had her face against his bare chest. I checked to make sure there were still cloths on bellow the sheets. All good. I sat down at her desk and quickly scribbled out a note.

I laid the note on her bedside table. I walked out of the room, Artemis trailing behind me like a sad puppy. She really didn't like Saffron, I think it had to do with the time Saffron took Art to the gym and Art got a face-full of punching bag. I led my daughter into Apollo's room.

I played with them for a while until I realized I had to get going. I gave them both a kiss goodbye and walked downstairs. Rose was already dressed. She had on maternity cloths, jeans and a plain t-shirt. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off towards the palace.

**JPOV:**

I opened my eyes, only to gaze into a pair of bright blue ones. It was Saffron. I had slept in her room that night. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, afraid that I might have morning breath.

"I'll be back." I got out of bed and walked into my room.

I took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing the light blue jeans and green t-shirt; Saffron had picked out both of these items. I walked into her room. She wasn't there. I placed her present on her bed and sat down next to it. I turned on the small TV, that she had in the corned, and watched some show.

Saffron walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a tight dark purple tank top and uggs. She smiled at me. I scooted to the edge of the bed. She walked over and straddled me. She looped her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. "Happy Birthday." I said before giving her a kiss.

I tried to make it a quick kiss, but she had other plans. She pushed me back so I was lying on the bed, her on top of me. She wouldn't give me more than a couple seconds away from her mouth, and those few seconds were used for breathing.

After a while I managed to get her to stop. Eventually we lay next to each other on the bed, we were both panting like tired dogs. I picked up the box I had laid on her bed. I put it on her stomach. She grabbed it. She tore off the wrappings and opened it. When she saw what it was she gasped. She rolled over so she was on top of me. She gave me a quick kiss and ran out of the room to find Rose.

I had been out shopping for Christmas presents with my uncle when I saw it. He had actually pointed it out to me. We were at a human mall so no one knew the real value for it. It was a simple silver necklace at the end was a pendent. The pendent was able to be detached. If it were, it would turn into a silver stake, the weapon used to kill strigoi. Humans however didn't know they could make a fortune off of this. Saffron who wanted to be a kick-ass guardian just like Rose would love something like that, so I bought it for her.

I got up off the bed and grabbed the white jacket and strappy white high heels Saffron had near the bed and walked down the stairs.

**RPOV:**

I flipped the pancakes over in the pan. Sure it was noon, but everyone wanted pancakes. I looked over into the living room. Mia was sitting on the couch with Artemis sitting on her lap and Clarissa was sitting next to her. Clarissa and Artemis were Mia's two god kids. Lissa sat with Apollo on her lap; Apollo was her only godchild for now, but she would be the godmother of Daniel James Zeklos (**A.N.** I decided to name Mia and Jesse's baby after my little brother). Jade and Andria were sitting on one of the beanbags.

I finished the four-dozen pancakes and called "Foods Ready!"

You wouldn't believe that forty-eight pancakes could be gone in less than two minutes, but they were. Me and Mia, both very pregnant, ate down five apiece (I felt like a pig after that.), Lissa ate four, Saffron and Jeremy each ate six, Jesse, Adrian and Christian (they had ran through the door as soon as they heard food) each had three and the kids ate the rest.

Once we had cleaned up, the girls all decided to go shopping. We were going to be accompanied by six guardians; four of them were for me only. We all said goodbye to the terrified guys (a man's worst nightmare: be left with three other guys and five kids. Two of whom *Artemis and Jade* could find a way to brake rules without actually breaking rules. Another two *Apollo and Andria* who found a way to get into trouble, not caring if they broke the rules or not. Then one sleeping little girl, who would be a big ball of un-dying energy when she woke up *Clarissa*) and got into the cars.

I was in the backseat of one car, a guardian on either side of me. Another guardian drove and Saffron rode shotgun. In the car behind us was Lissa, Mia and the other three guardians.

The ride was short and uneventful. We decided to go to a human mall, stupid us. It was the wonderful time of year when all the sales were happening, which meant even though it was two in the morning for humans, which meant the stores were still packed.

We all got out of the cars. Everyone who saw us stopped and stared, I looked around at my friends. No one had forgotten anything. I had changed into a pair of black leggings and a freakishly short purple dress (It should be longer, but it isn't maternity) and black uggs I also had a black purse and my wedding rings, nothing out of the ordinary. Lissa had on skinny jeans and a white designer tee, she also had a black purse and her rings. Mia was wearing a maternity dress and some slip-ons, she had a white purse and her rings. I looked back at the cars. They were Rolls Royce's, but I didn't think that would attract too much attention. Then I saw who was stepping out of the car: Saffron.

She had straightened her hair and put it up into a simple ponytail. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a tight dark purple tank top, strappy high heals and a white jacket, which she was shrugging off. She hopped out of the car and grabbed a purple handbag. She reached into it and pulled out a tube of lip-gloss and put some on. I had never seen Saffron look so…_Hot (_You know what I mean by that!!_)._

She noticed everyone staring at her. She decided to have some fun with this, "Man, I'm soooo thirsty." She said looking towards us, but at the volume she said it everyone heard. A bunch of guys all left to go find her something. Their friends, wives, and girlfriends chasing after them. We all laughed. And so the shopping began.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOV:**

We had been in the car for about half an hour when it stopped. A guardian got out first, then Rose, then another. The guardian who was sitting in the driver's seat glanced at me, sighed and got out. _He sighed?!?!?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ I straightened out my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I was wearing almost but not quite black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. The tank top was really tight at the chest but it flowed the farther down it got; it also had a rather low neckline. I was wearing strappy high heals and Jeremy's necklace. I was currently debating whether or not to wear the white jacket.

I opened the door, leaving the jacket in the car. I slid out of the car and grabbed me purple coach purse that was on the seat. I reached into it and found my favorite lip-gloss and put some on. I started to walk towards my group, and then stopped; realizing how quiet it was. I looked up from my purse (which I had been rummaging in) to see everyone staring at me, including the humans I looked down to make sure I wasn't missing any essentials (like pants), but everything was there. I turned to look at my reflection on the car._ Whoa! I look HOT!_

I smiled to myself and walked over to my group. "Man, I'm soooo thirsty." I said, looking at my group, but I was really saying it to the people who were around. I suppressed a laugh as men went scrambling towards the store to find something for me. A few pissed off women stalked after them; looks like someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Soon we convinced the guardians to stay close enough to see us, but far enough so no one would know they were with us. Rose, Lissa, Mia and I walked from store to store. I had spent a ton of money on Hollister cloths, and the girls all made me carry my own bags. _Well, now training will seem like nothing!!_ We walked into a shop that was filled with dresses.

I was surprised when Rose whispered in my ear, "Pick a dress, I know you have a dance coming up, and you are not wearing the same one you wore last time." I giggled, the last one had been Rose's prom dress, in other words, it was tight and slutty (at least it looked it on me, for Rose, that was considered average).

I ran around the store trying to find a dress. I finally had three dresses in front of me. The first was a floor length midnight blue dress. It was strapless, but it rested high on me. The next one was a red dress. It cut off a little above mid-thigh and had a rather low neckline. I put that one back on the rack, no way would I revisit slut land, at least not as the mayor. The last dress was like the first one only it was red. After staring at them for a moment I decided to go with the midnight blue dress. I ran to the shoe department to find Rose. Rose took one look at the dress and pulled a pair of silver high heels from the shelf. I recognized those types of heels Rose had a pair. If you were in trouble, all you need to do is break the heels. One heel will emit an odor that can kill any strigoi, the other turned into a stake.

We ended up buying the shoes along with the dress, Rose even paid. We walked out of the store and over to the food court. We each went to get our own food. Mia and me walked over to the pizza hut stall and got a piece each. We sat down at a table and waited for Lissa and Rose. Lissa came with a salad but Rose was still missing. I scanned the room for her. I eventually found her in line. She was standing in front of a man I knew I've seen before, but he looked somehow different.

The man was tall, like 7 feet. Her had shoulder length brown hair. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face, but I did know he was well built. He grabbed Rose's arm which was resting on her hip and spun her around. Her expression went from pissed to happy to scared when she saw the face.

Rose aimed a punch at the man's face. It collided. Mia noticed and jumped up to go help. I went to follow her but Lissa held me back. I looked over at her she was staring at the man with horror on her face. I turned to look. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Rose landed a kick against his chest. Mia did the same. The result was he spun around. It was Dimitri Belikov. A strigoi Dimitri Belikov.

**RPOV:**

I had been standing in line for a while now. I was seriously regretting wearing these boots, sure they were comfortable, but when you are within a month of having another baby and have been standing in line for ten minutes, they are like hell.

A man moved to stand behind me. I placed my hand on my hip, assuming the _Rose-Hathaway-is-pissed_ stance. I felt a hand on my arm. I turned; ready to give any man a good punch in his face. Any man but Dimitri Belikov; who was standing in front of me. He had his eyes closed. "Dimitri!" I whisper shouted. He opened his eyes. They were a scarlet red. _Oh my god! Not again!!!_ I leapt into action. I punched him in the face. It hit him, hard. He stumbled back. Mia ran over to help. We kicked him on the opposite sides of his chest. This spun him around. Mia landed a good punch. Dimitri elbowed me, he hit my arm, but that was too close to my stomach and my baby to my comfort. I pulled my mini-stake out of my boot and drove it straight through his chest. I stopped it right before he died, "You will never touch my children." I said. With that, I drove the stake straight through his heart.

Dimitri fell to the floor. He was dead because of me. I crumpled beside him. I felt Mia come over and wrap her arms around my shoulders. "Mia, could you call Jesse? I want him to be Apollo's godfather." I asked her in a whisper.

"Of coarse." She said. She stood up and called her husband on her cell phone. I stood up and walked over to the table Lissa and Saffron sat at. They were staring at Dimitri in fear and disbelief. We sat in silence. Saffron got up to call Jeremy and tell him about his uncle and Lissa walked over to the other guardians who were busy erasing the memories of the humans who had seen me kill Dimitri. I saw an alchemist taking care of Dimitri's body. I stood and walked over to her.

"Hey Jean." I said. This was the alchemist I met when I became queen. She was the official alchemist of the royal court, which was just a fancy way for a alchemist who helps the guardians of the king and queen.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry about Guardian Belikov. I know he was your mentor. it must be hard." She said not looking at me. _Of course. That was all people knew of our relation ship. He was my mentor and I was his student._

"Jean, please call me Rose." I said. I hated the royal title as much as Christian did, "And thank you, I know how late it is for you, I appreciate you coming to help." "Not a problem Rose." She said looking up at me.

I sat down beside her and waited for her to finish with Dimitri's body.

**JPOV (Jesse):**

"Artemis! Get off of there!" I yelled at my niece.

"Why? You said no _sliding down_ the railing, I am _climbing up _the railing." She retorted.

"Christian! Come get you daughter!!" I yelled towards my cousin (**A.N.** Remember all the royals consider themselves cousins.)

"Clarissa! Get down from there! Adrian!" I heard Christian yell from the other room.

Earlier we had assigned kids to each guy. Four guys, five kids, no bid deal, or at least so we thought. I was in charge of Andria. Christian was in charge of Artemis. Adrian was in charge of Jade and Clarissa. Jeremy was in charge of Apollo. This had been going fine, until Clarissa woke up.

**Flashback:**

It was quiet except for the announcer on the TV. "And an interception!" I looked around. Things were going good. Apollo was sitting on Jeremy's lap, sleepily watching the football game that was playing on the TV. Adrian sat between Jade and Clarissa; both little girls sleeping on either side of him. Christian was in the kitchen feeding Artemis. Adrian got up to go see what was taking so long in the kitchen and Jeremy got up, holding sleeping Apollo, and walked up stairs.

"Uncle Jesse?" A voice asked. I looked up from the TV to see Clarissa sitting up awake. She looked around, "Where is mommy?" She asked.

"They went shopping." I said cautiously.

I saw a grin form on her face. She nudge her twin awake and whispered something in her ear.

I waited. Jade and Clarissa were like Rose and Lissa used to be. Lissa would tell Rose some harmless information, Rose would twist it into an opportunity to cause trouble. And off they went. The twins went bounding into the kitchen, there little sister waddling after them. They soon came out, Artemis trailing behind.

One Rose was bad enough, but a daughter of Rose and Christian, that's two pain in the asses, two know it alls, two arrogant and sarcastic son of a bitches put together in one. Plus Jade spent a good amount of time with Rose, so she had learned a thing or two.

Suddenly everything was chaos. Artemis and Jade were jumping around on the couch and Clarissa was running around the kitchen. Andria walked up stairs. She came back down with Jeremy chasing her. "Adrian! Your little twerp just spayed me with liquids!"

"What kind of liquids?" Adrian called from the kitchen.

"That's the scary part. I don't know!"

**End Flashback**

My cell phone rang. I got up and walked outside onto the quiet porch.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Jesse." It was Mia. She sounded depressed.

"Hey Mia. What's up?" I asked worried.

"Would you be Apollo's godfather?" Dimitri was Apollo's godfather.

"I thought Dimitri is his godfather."

"He was. He is dead." She said.

"What?" Belikov? Dead? No way.

"Yeah. He was turned again. We ran into him. Rose killed him."

"Yeah. I'll be his godfather. You want me to send Jeremy and Christian over?" I asked. I knew Rose. I knew after killing her mentor she would need someone there for her. The girls did a good job, but I knew she would need Christian. Jeremy should be there, it was his Uncle after all.

"That be great." She said.

**RPOV:**

"Jesse said yes." Mia said, sitting down next to me on the bench.

"Okay." That was all I could say.

Mia gave a small grunt then a little cry.

"Mia? What is it?" I asked worried. I glanced down at her _huge_ stomach. I knew before she answered.

"Rose. I think he is coming." She said. As she said that I saw her pants get darker. Wetter.

"Fuck! Lissa! We have a situation!" I didn't care who heard me. I grabbed my purse and reached for the spare keys to the car I had inside it. I lifted a crying Mia off the bench and held her.

I took off running towards the cars. Two of my guardians caught up to me, panting meanwhile I was hardly breaking a sweat. We reached the cars in record timing. I sat Mia in the car. The two guardians got in front. I was about to hop in when I saw Jesse, Christian, Jeremy and Adrian running over.

"Jesse! Get in the car now!" I yelled at him. He complied and slid into the car. "Where are the kids?" I just realized the four guys we had left the kids with just showed up without the kids.

"They are with Tasha. She showed up and almost kicked us out yelling 'You three need to go talk to your wives! You need to go see your Uncle one last time!' She is amazing with the kids. She had them all asleep in less than five minutes! How is that possible?" Christian responded pulling me into a hug.

I cried into his chest and he just held me. Adrian walked over to talk to Lissa and Jeremy walked over to Saffron. After a while of us just standing there, me crying and he was simply holding me, trying to comfort me, he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to a stonewall. He sat down with me on his lap. We sat there until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"He's here." Jesse said, "You guys can come whenever you want."

"Okay. Congrats Daddy." I said before hanging up. And turning to Christian I said, "He's here."


	5. Chapter 5

**MPOV (Mia):**

Well Dimitri is dead; I knew this would tear Rose apart, so when Jesse offered to send the guys over, I agreed. I walked over to where Rose was sitting on a bench. I felt a kick from my stomach. _Poor Baby must be cramped. Just a few more weeks little guy._ There was another kick, harder this time.

"Mia? What is it?" Rose asked worried. I had sat down next to her. I must have let out a cry or something. I looked down at my stomach, right before a contraction sent ripples of pain through me.

"Rose! I think he is coming!" As I yelled that, I felt my water break. My pants got wetter. Rose noticed.

"Fuck! Lissa! We have a situation!" Rose yelled. She grabbed Her purse and reached for the spare keys to the car she must had inside it. She lifted me off the bench and took off running towards the car.

I was crying. _How had Rose and Lissa gone through this? Lissa didn't even have any meds! And Rose's kicked and punched their ways out!_ Two of Rose's guardians caught up to Rose, who was running faster than I could. In fact the guardians were panting and sweating, and they were a few steps behind us and didn't have a burden of 150 pounds, plus Rose is pretty far into a pregnancy herself. _Wimps!_

We reached the car in record timing. Rose got me into the car. I was still crying, but through my tears I saw four figures running towards us.

"Jesse! Get in the car now!" Rose yelled at one. One of the figures jumped into the car.

He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. "Everything is going to be fine." He said rubbing soothing circles in my back. After a while I got used to the pain and the crying subsided into little whimpers. I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep and slept through the operation because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I heard a little noise. I looked over and gasped.

Jesse was sitting there, but that wasn't what made me gasp. It was the little boy he held in his arms. I stared at the baby. He had a ton of hair! More than Apollo! And Apollo needed a haircut within the first week of his life! The hair was black, just like Jesse's; in fact most of him looked just like Jesse. Except the eyes, he had my light green eyes.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"You want to hold him?" Jesse asked me already getting up to place the child in my arms.

"Um…" I wasn't to good with little babies, once they could move and hold themselves up, then I was the woman to turn to.

"You'll be fine." Jesse said and something in his voice made me believe him. He handed me my son.

From the moment his little green eyes met mine, I knew I loved him more than anything. More than my best friends, more than my nieces, nephews and god kids, more than anything. This child was what I would live for. He was mine. He had my blood running through him. I wouldn't let any harm come to him, I would die to protect him.

**JPOV (Jesse):**

It was four hours after I became a father. Mia had slept through the entire procedure, in fact she was so out of it, they didn't need to give her any painkillers. I was sitting in the chair in the corner of her room, my son in my arms. I looked down at him; he was 'biting' on my finger and making little gurgling noises. He looked just like me, except the eyes, they were Mia's. As soon as I thought her name, I heard her voice.

"Hey." I looked up and smiled at her.

"You want to hold him?" I asked her already getting up to place the child in her arms, before she could say no.

"Um…" She didn't think she could handle a little babies, and I'll admit, she was better once they could move on their own, but she was fine with baby babies too.

"You'll be fine." I said, trying to convince her. I guess it worked because she took the child from me.

I saw their eyes meet and I knew nothing would separate them. Ever.

I smiled at them. I turned and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway. Once I was in the waiting room I took out my cell phone. I started to dial, but a moroi nurse came up to me, "Lord Zeklos. May I ask you to make your call outside? It may interfere with the machinery." The nurse said in a kind voice. _No you may not!_ Instead of saying what I was really thinking, I simply replied with a "Of course, Ms." I said kindly.

I walked out of the vampire hospital and onto the plaza in front of it. I dialed the first number that I thought of.

"Hello?" Rose's voice said over the phone. I could tell she had been crying. I could also hear Christian murmuring words of comfort to her. _Who would of thought? Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera? Three years ago they would have killed anyone who had foretold this future. And now they are happily living it with two kids and a third on the way._

"He's here. You guys can come whenever you want." I said.

"Okay. Congrats Daddy." Rose said before she hung up. She sounded happier. I loved Rose like a sister and I hated to see her unhappy.

**One Week Later:**

**RPOV:**

"Well, looks like Mia is going to have her hands full for a while." Christian chuckled.

We had just come home from helping move Mia and little Daniel back into their house. Daniel was a handful, worse (well not worse, but harder to handle) than Artemis and Apollo combined, and they had Christian hiding in his room until they learned how to take care of simple tasks.

I was freakishly pregnant and was due any day. The doctors said if I don't go into labor in a few days, they would get my baby girl out. We had been doing research and apparently, when a shadow kissed dhampir has a child, it will continue to grow until it reaches its full size, meaning if it was in my stomach too long, she would get too big. I didn't want to risk losing my daughter.

"Lil'D will be such a handful!" I whispered shouted since I was holding my own son who was fast asleep. I looked over to see Artemis sleeping in her dad's arms; she must have just fallen asleep.

I walked over to the playpen/crib we had set up in the corner. I placed my son in the crib and Christian laid our daughter next to him. It was amazing how much the kids looked like us. Artemis's hair had lightened to be my shade and Apollo's had darkened to be the same pitch black as his father's. Now Artemis was a little mini-me to myself, and Apollo was a mini-me to Christian. When they grew up, they would look just like us. In fact if I hadn't given birth to them myself, I would have thought they were clones.

Christian wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands over his; I turned my head and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, then pulled away. He groaned, I laughed. Even though we were married and had two (almost three) kids, we still messed with each other like back when he was dating Lissa. It was too big a part of our personalities, we had to annoy someone, he had started it, and when I get back at someone, I don't settle, I play to win.

I ran up the two flights of stairs to our master suite. I looked the door at the bottom of the stairs and the one at the top, hoping that would keep him out. I ran over to the bed and collapsed on it. I was still laughing, until I rolled over and felt a piece of paper under me. I rolled back onto my back and picked up the piece of paper. I saw the same cursive I had when Saffron joined the family.

"Dear Rose,

Please do not tell Christian about this, I don't want him to worry. I have heard that you killed Dimitri; first off I am sorry you had to do that again, and second of all, congrats, you have won against the greatest warrior of this generation (well except maybe your mom). Anyway, while he was here, he picked up not so much a girlfriend as a _crazy-stalker-who-thinks-she-is-his-girlfriend_, (It is actually pretty funny to watch). He has tried to get her to leave, but she refuses, and now that you have killed her 'mate', she is coming after you. She isn't the kind of woman to just give up when she reaches her goal. By this I mean: if she finds out you have children, she will kill them. My suggestion is to get out of there.

Enclosed in the box on your bedside table is a bit of spirit magic. This magic will transform you and three others into what appear to be humans. It's really like putting on a wig and a pair of color contacts. I suggest you bring Vasilisa and/or Adrian, since once the spell is preformed on them, they will know how to use it, to change you to a human or a dhampir. Oh and Saffron insist on joining you. Sorry, you know how she is, when her mind is set, there is no changing it.

I am very sorry you have to go through this, especially with a child on the way. If you need any help with anything call me, my number is 555-4527. From what I hear from Saffron you are an amazing woman and I assume an amazing mother and wife. I hope to meet you soon.

Love Your Mother in Law,

Lillian Ozera."

I stared at the paper in shock. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I sat there for hours. Then again with the way my brain was functioning (or not functioning, depending on how you want to look at it), it could have been seconds. All of a sudden thoughts rushed through me. _First: Get this child out. Make sure she is safe and doesn't need you. Second: Figure out whether I'm bringing Lissa or Adrian. Lissa. Second Task: Check. Third: Find out how to blend in with humans. Already know how too. Third task: Check. That leaves getting the baby out._

I got up and grabbed my purse. First I called Lissa and told her to hurry over. She was there in record timing with Mia trailing behind her. I handed them the letter. They read it through quickly. They glanced up at me.

"When do we leave?" Mia asked. I knew she would want to come.

"Tomorrow." I said. Lissa and Mia both nodded, "By the way, no telling the guys." I said. With that we all sat down on my bed and planned our strategy.

After a few hours we had it decided. I would get this child taken out of me tomorrow morning. Then in the afternoon we would go to the mall, just the four girls, have Lillian Ozera meet us there, 'awaken us' (not really just make it look like it.). Then we would get away from the guardians and go into hiding as humans.

I walked downstairs. I walked into Artemis's room and gave my daughter a last kiss goodnight then repeated the same for Apollo. Then I went to see Saffron. I told her of our plan. She agreed and called her mother. After a quick conversation, the plan was set. Mrs. Ozera would meet us at the mall at two tomorrow, ready to 'Awaken us'. I walked back upstairs. I went to sleep before Christian came to bed. I didn't want to face him until I absolutely had to.


	6. Chapter 6

"_When do we leave?" Mia asked. I knew she would want to come. _

_ "Tomorrow."_

**RPOV:**

I was awake before the sun was down. I quickly and quietly wiggled out of Christian's arms. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a plain white tee and black skinny jeans. I grabbed a messenger bag. I stuffed the box and letter in it as well as some other items including a cell phone, a few pictures of my family. This was the bag I would bring with me when my friends and I were 'awakened'. I didn't bother packing any cloths, since Lillian had assured us over the phone that none of us would fit into any of our clothes.

I left a note telling Christian I would be back soon. I hoped he wouldn't be mad I left to have our baby without him; then again it may be better if he was mad at me when I 'died'.

I walked down the two flights of stairs and out the door. Lissa met me at the hospital. She had made me agree to let her come. "You will not give birth to a child on your own!" She had said, and when Lissa makes up her mind about something there is no changing it.

The operation was quick and soon I was holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms. Her name was Ashlyn Jane Ozera. She had jet-black hair and those blue eyes, but other than those features, you wouldn't be able to tell she was Christian's daughter. She was a moroi, and was growing quickly, so apparently she would be able to use spirit.

The doctors released us around noon. I walked out of the hospital with my baby (she looks like a toddler (**AN:** read the first book to know why.)). Her hair was shoulder length and she had already figure out how to walk. Good luck to Christian, she was going to be the smart one of the group.

We crossed the main square and walked down pathways to my house. Christian was waiting for us on the porch; he was frowning at us. Ashlyn noticed and buried her face in my hair.

"Where is the baby?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who the hell do you think I'm carrying?" I asked a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"No way! Oh…. Spirit." He had come to the conclusion faster than the doctors had (and we had told them!), "So do I get to hold my daughter?" He asked, a smirk coming onto his face.

"I guess." I said. I walked over to him and leaned towards him, trying to give him Ashlyn. She hugged my neck tighter.

"Don't leave me mommy." She said. I was stunned. She was also a fluent speaker.

"I won't leave you sweet heart." I said. I felt so bad about that lie, but that lie was to protect her.

**That Night:**

**RPOV:**

"Chris?" Christian looked up from feeding his youngest daughter, "Do you mind if Saffron and I go to the mall?"

"You just had Ashlyn. If you're up for it, I don't mind." He said. I loved him so much.

"Well, you know how Mia is. She's all like 'We are going to lose all this weight and then have like no cloths!'." Honestly, it was true.

"Okay. Have fun." He said.

I walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Then I kissed my daughter on the forehead, she grins. I walked upstairs to our room. I grabbed the bag I had packed earlier, adding a few pictures of my youngest daughter. I climbed back down the stares and went to find the twins. I found them in Apollo's room.

"I'll see you later guys." I said.

"Where are you going mommy?" Artemis asked.

"Just to the mall with your aunties." I said.

"Okay. See you later." Apollo said, still playing with a little truck.

I gave them both kisses on the forehead and left the room. I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them any farther than that. Saffron met me at the bottom of the stairs. She saw the tears in my eyes so she said goodbye for me.

Once we were all in the car Saffron asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't. But I have to." I said and from that point on, we were silent.

We staged the 'attack' in the dressing rooms. We had been assigned a female guardian; I had managed to get only one. Lillian was hiding in one of the changing stalls, when we walked by; she jumped out and grabbed me. She gave me a twisted kiss just like the one Christian gave me in Spokane. I fell to the ground she pretended to feed the blood back to me. She then turned to the guardian. She pinned her against the wall and said, "Stay there. Try anything and you will be dead." I knew she was acting but I was still scared. The guardian stayed in her spot while Lillian 'awoken' the rest of my friends.

Once we were all on the ground (It took a couple of minutes for a dhampir/moroi to change into a strigoi) Lillian turned to the guardian and said in the same menacing voice, "You will go back to the royal court. Tell them Queen Ozera has been awakened as well as Princess Ivashkov, Princess Zeklos and Princess Ozera. Do as I say or you will die here. Now." The guardian girl took off running.

"Thank you Mrs. Ozera. For everything." I said hugging my mother-in-law.

"Not a problem Rose. If you need anymore help, please, don't hesitate to ask me. And please call me Lilly or at least Lillian." She said, squeezing me gently. She released me and turned to Saffron, "Saffron. You better listen to these girls."

"I will mom." Saffron said, hugging her mother.

Lillian released her daughter, "Here. I have arranged for you four to attend a public school in Connecticut. These folders have all the info you will need." She handed us each a folder and walked away.

"Ready?" I asked. The girls all nodded.

I picked my bag up off the floor and rummaged though it. I found the little box that held the charm in it. I cautiously pulled the lid off the box. There were four small orbs sitting inside the box, as well as a note. I picked up the note first. I read them aloud,

"Okay. You have decided to leave your families behind and now it is time for you to go into disguise. Rose, pick up the red orb." I did as the note said, "Now hand the box to Lissa." I handed the box to Lissa, "Now you must swallow the orb. Once it hits your tongue it will get smaller. Do not let Lissa do this until you are fully transformed." I shrugged. My family already thought I was dead, if I died, at least I wouldn't have that guilt bomb. I placed the orb on my tongue, it shrunk, and I swallowed it. I felt a warmth shoot through my body. And as suddenly as it came, it vanished.

I looked in the mirror. Instead of a five foot five beauty, there was a five foot average staring back at me. I had been transformed. I now had the same hair and eyes that were slightly different, but not by much. The biggest differences were the height and the fact I was fatter. _Okay, the fat has got to go._ I wasn't like fat fat, I was just larger than I usually was, and then again most girls were.

I watched as each of my friends transformed. Lissa was still blond, but now she had blue eyes. She was a little shorter than me and had a ton of freckles. Mia turned into a girl a little shorter than Lissa; she was blonde and had gray-ish blue eyes. Lissa was still built like a moroi, but Mia got a little wider, but not too much. Saffron was the last to change. She turned into a girl Mia's height, but she was built like Lissa now was. Saffron had light brown hair and eyes that were a bright blue, they looked just like the Ozera well no one will notice.

We looked into the folders. Mine read:_ Livia Talte. 11 years-old, Grade 6,_ there was also information about the school I would be going to.I soon found out we were all the same age and would be going to the same school. Lissa's name was going to be _Erika Jameson;_ Mia's was _Alex Judson; _and Saffron was_ Meg Sponer._

"Well. Who is ready to do some shopping?" I asked. With that we walked out of the changing rooms and out of our lives as royals. Now we were each little miss nobodies.

**MPOV (Messenger's):**

I ran through the walkways and up to the white house. I was dreading telling King Ozera the news, so I figured I might as well get it over with. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

The King opened the door and smiled at me. "Hello. Your Maryssa, right?" He asked.

"Yes I am King Ozera. I was sent to tell you there is an urgent meeting in the royal offices you must attend. it is last minute and if you need it, I'll watch The Prince and the Ladies for you." I offered.

I had been working here for a while, but I have never met a royal, much less the King, who treated messengers (and other workers) with such respect. He tried to remember all of our names, I only told him my name once, since then it has been something amazingly close or the actual name. From what I had heard, he did this to every worker here, so I didn't mind if he mixed up my name a couple times.

"Thank you Maryssa. I'd really appriciate it. They are all asleep, if they wake up the twins know what to do. And please don't use their titles, or mine either. Please call me Christian, or at least Mr. Ozera." He asked and I could tell he was serious.

"Of course Mr. Ozera. It won't be a problem." I said. He rushed outside. I stepped inside closing the door.

It wasn't too bad telling him, then again I hadn't had to tell him the big part. The part was that his wife was now one of the undead.

**CPOV:**

I had been called on for urgent meeting. The messenger seemed as though she was on the verge of tears and offered to watch Artemis, Apollo and Ashlyn. I rushed out the door and towards the royal offices. I walked into a small meeting room, to which I had been directed.

Jesse and Adrian were there. Jesse sitting in a chair, stunned. Adrian was also sitting in a chair, but he however, was crying. I didn't want the news that my friends had heard.

"King Ozera. There is some bad news." A guardian said. I hadn't noticed her before, but she had been there the whole time, "Your wife and younger sister," She paused, she looked on the verge of tears, "They are undead." She said, before she rushed out of the room.

I collapsed into a chair. Adrian stopped crying, now he was pacing angrily, but now Jesse had tears streaking down his face. I didn't have to ask to know my wife wasn't the only one turned. I would bet everything I owned, Lissa and Mia had been turned along with Rose and Lissa. I just sat there, staring straight ahead.

I was now a single father. I would have to raise three children, two of which are girls, on my own. More importantly I would never see Rose again. I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks.

I got up and walked out of the office. It was time to tell the kids they no longer had a mother.

**A.N.** Okay, What'd you think? I know I haven't done any author's notes in a while, but it took all I could just to get the chapters up, but today I got home early so I had more time. I want reviews! I have a plot set up, but I'm wondering if I should wait for the twins to be eighteen or wait for them to be like six. I'll skip a ton of years either way. I'm also thinking of doing a Gallagher Girl/Vampire Academy Cross over. Let me know what you think. The cross over won't exactly be a sequel, but it has the same kids (Apollo, Artemis, Ashlyn, Jade, Clarissa, Andria & Daniel) and Saffron. You would also need to know some info from Guardian and Royal to understand parts of it. So let me know and **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** I told you guys I would be skipping some years, so I'm going to do it now. It is ten years in the future. Lissa, Mia, Rose and Saffron all still look like twelve year olds, but now Adrian is 33, Lissa, Jesse, Mia, Christian and Rose are 30, Saffron is 23, Clarissa, Jade, Apollo and Artemis are all 12 (Clarissa and Jade are a little older), Andria is 11, and Daniel and Ashlyn are 10. The specializations are as follows:

**Spirit**: Adrian, Lissa

**Water**: Mia, Daniel

**Fire**: Jesse, Christian, Clarissa (can also use more spirit than most moroi)

**Earth**: Jade (can also use more spirit than most moroi)

**Air**: Ashlyn

**All of the Above**: Apollo, Artemis (is also a dhampir)

And Lissa goes by Erika Jameson, Rose by Livia Talte, Mia is Alex Judson, and Saffron is Meg Sponer. However you want to pronounce them is fine. The last names are the names of people I actually know, but the first names I found a names website and picked random names.

_I got up and walked out of the office. It was time to tell the kids they no longer had a mother._

**RPOV:**

It had been ten years since I left my family. Lissa, Mia, Saffron and I had been attending a public school in Canton, Connecticut. We were pretending to be in seventh grade. I was finally one of the smartest people in the class! I'm so proud. Note sarcasm.

"Miss Talte. What is the answer?" The teacher asked. This teacher was so fucked up. I know a lot of teenagers say a teacher is out to get them, but this one really is out to get me! Ask anyone!

"I don't know what the answer is _Miss _Jones." The tone I answered in was so sweet I think I just gave myself a cavity.

"Well maybe you should try and pay attention. And might I ask why you emphasized _Miss_?" She asked. Like she didn't know. She was the fattest meanest teacher we had here (I don't go to school in Canton, so If there is a Miss Jones there, I'm sorry! I don't know a Miss Jones, so I don't mean any harm).

"Well, your like forty I think you said, and your not married or engaged." I said using a smartass tone. The kids in the class didn't even look at me. They were used to it.

"Your point?" She said in tone that said she was trying to be a smartass but was failing miserably.

"My point is: if you want kids, you better get going." I said shrugging.

"Miss Talte…"

"Office. I know." I cut her off.

I got out of my seat and walked out of the room. I had managed to lose all of the extra weight, so now I was _hot._ I was on the soccer and basketball teams at school. All the boys wanted me, but I turned them all down.

We had a game today, so I was wearing a pair of blue Hollister sweatpants that clung to my now-skinny legs. I was wearing sneakers and a white jersey. The jersey had the number 3 on it and the name Talte, like on any jersey.

"Livia! What did you do?" Saffron asked coming up behind me.

"I told Miss Jones the truth about her social status." I said shrugging.

Now if this was Lissa, she would have gotten annoyed, if it were Mia she would have laughed, but since it was Saffron I got a smack on the arm and she whisper shouted, "What the hell! I was going to tell her that when I had her third period." I laughed.

"To bad! I beat you to it. Now I have to go see Jeff." I said. Jeff Downes was our principal, but I saw him so much I just called him Jeff, at first it bugged him, but now he didn't care

"Fine, tell him I said hi." She said before she left. Saffron and I were the troublemakers of the group.

I walked through the empty halls to the principal's office. I walked right in and said, "Hey Jeff!"

"What did you do to Miss Jones this time?" He asked without looking up. The man knew my schedule. He knew to expect me in First Period (Language Arts, Miss Jones) Fourth Period (Art Class, I don't do art), and Eighth Period (Math, that speaks for itself).

"I told her about her social life." I told him sitting in a chair.

"Well, I guess I have to give you a detention, but I'm not going to." he said smiling.

"Why…" I asked suspiciously.

"We are getting seven new students. Four will be in your grade, the other three will be in sixth; two of the sixth grades should really only be in fifth, but their fathers insisted they skip the grade, and honestly it doesn't matter since they already finished high school."

"Okay. And?"

"I want you, Miss Judson, Miss Jameson and Miss Sponer to show the new students in your grade around. There are going to be three girls and one boy."

"Fine." I said.

He called for Lissa, Saffron and Mia to come down. Once they were here he told us what we were to do.

"Okay. We have seven new students coming here today. They are from the Pennsylvania. They graduated high school already, but since they are only 10 at least and twelve at the most, they still need to go to school. Their fathers are sending them here. Four of them are in your grade, I would like for you to escort them to their classes. I changed your schedules, now you all have the same classes, this way it will be easier to guide them in case you are absent one day. I have it set up so they have the same schedules as you."

A secretary had come into the room. "Mr. Downes. They are here." She announced.

"Okay then. I spoke with their fathers earlier. They were unable to come, they are all very high up in politics." He said the last part to us. He left.

"You don't think…" I trialed off.

These kids were all about the ages our children would be and there was the right number of them. Plus they were from Pennsylvania, which is where the Royal Court is. If it was them, this just defeated the purpose of leaving.

"Here they are." Jeff said, reentering the room.

He was followed by four kids; three girls one boy. I stared at the younger two. One was a girl and the other was the one boy. The girl had brown hair that was hanging around her shoulders. She had beautiful chocolaty eyes. She was tanned nicely. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top that said 'Bite Me'. I glared at the shirt. Any moroi bites her and their head is coming off. She had on a white short skirt.

The boy had black hair that was ruffled in all the right places. I tried to avoid his eyes; I knew what they looked like. He had on a green Hollister Shirt and a pair of jeans. Only then did I look up at his eyes. There they were. The eyes I hadn't seen in so long. The Ozera eyes.

Both Artemis and Apollo were staring at me. The look on their face, I knew it but I couldn't place it. I practically saw something click in Artemis's mind. I knew what that look was. It was the _Where-do-I-know-her-from_. Artemis had a theory, and when she was little, her theories were usually right. Artemis shake here head a little.

"_Rose._" Lissa called through the bond.

"_Yeah._" I responded.

"_Did you see Artemis shake her head?_"

"_Yeah_."

_ "She is shadow kissed. Her aura it's ringed in black. It isn't as dark as yours is, though."_

_ "Any idea who she was answering to?"_

_ "No idea. Probably Clarissa or Jade. They both have heightened senses for spirit."_

_ "Oh my god. Look at what you kids are wearing." _I decided not to mention Artemis's theory, thankfully Lissa can only hear thoughts I wanted her to hear.

I looked at Lissa out of the corner of my eye. Her mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. I followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. Her two twin daughters were standing by the window, and they looked like sluts, and that was me being kind.

They were both wearing cream-colored spaghetti strap tank tops. The tank top had a low neckline, and I mean like 16-year-old-Rose-Hathaway low. They were both wearing tan short skirts that hardly covered their asses. I guess Lissa needed to have a word with Adrian.

Clarissa had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She had the same look Lissa used to have in her eyes, the _I-want-to-please-you-but-I-can't_ look. Jade had Dark brown hair that ran to mid-back. Her green eyes were looking me up in down. I knew that look. That was the _Shit-I-might-have-competition_ look.

"Okay. This is Clarissa and Jade Dragomir-Ivashkov and Artemis and Apollo Ozera." Jeff said, indicating each of our children as he said their name, "And this is Livia Talte, Erika Jameson, Alex Judson, and Meagan Sponer. " He gestured to us one at a time.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please pick a guide." Jeff instructed our kids.

I saw Apollo and Artemis exchange a quick look before Apollo came to stand next to Mia and Artemis stood next to me. Jade and Clarissa groaned. Then Jade bolted to stand beside Saffron. I wouldn't blame her. Lissa looked like the uptight goody goody. Clarissa shot her twin a dirty look and then walked off to stand beside her mother. From now on, we would have to watch after our children.

**CPOV:**

"Are you guys okay with this?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot of the Canton Middle School.

I was leading the way with Adrian and Jesse in cars behind me. We were all driving in sports cars. The kids had made a deal, they would let us pick the school as long as we dropped them off in our beautiful sports cars. I was in a Venturi Fetish. Adrian was directly behind my in a Cherry Red Ferrari. Jesse was last with a Vanquish.

"Yeah. We'll Go." Apollo answered from the passenger seat.

I looked in my rearview mirror. My two daughters were sitting as far apart as they could get. They had had a fight earlier; I had no idea what it was about. Ashlyn had here forehead pressed against the window, she had her iPod's headphones in her ears. Artemis mirrored Ashlyn. It was amazing how much those two were alike.

My daughters both had on jeans and t-shirts. I knew they would change as soon as they could get to a bathroom, but I decided not to press the matter. I had seen what my daughters wore for their few years at the Academy and it didn't bother me. Adrian was the one who should be worried. His eldest two daughters acted like sluts, they didn't even attempt to hide it. Poor Adrian. It must be hard raising three daughters. Jesse got lucky, he only had one son, and then again, I wouldn't trade my daughters for the world.

I pulled up to the curb in front of the main entrance. Apollo slid out of the front seat and the girls followed. The each reached back into the car for their backpacks. "Watch out for your sisters." I said to Apollo when he stuck his head back into the car.

"No duh Dad." He said, rolling his eyes.

**ApPOV: (Apollo!)**

I stuck my head back into the car to grab my backpack. "Watch out for your sisters." My dad said.

"No duh Dad." I said rolling my eyes. _Does he really think I would let anything happen to my little sisters?_

He smiled at me just before I shut the door. I heard more doors closing and looked over towards the Ferrari. I saw Clarissa get out of the front seat. She looked depressed I looked at her cloths, "Did Jade force you into that." She stuck out her bottom lip and nodded. I laughed. Jade was the slut of the group; every chance she got she tried to dress Clarissa in a way she thought was fit.

I walked over to Andria. Andria was my best friend out of this group. Even though I was a year older we still hung out all the time. I gave her a hug. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I don't. But I have to." She answered. I reached into the car and grabbed her backpack for her.

"Apollo, watch out for Andria for me. She is the only non-slut daughter I have." Adrian said from the front seat.

"God. I have to watch after everyone." I smirked, "No prob, Uncle Adrian, I'll watch her."

I backed out of the car and handed Andria her bag. "Thanks."

We walked towards the door. I saw a bunch of guys staring at her through a window. I glared at them and put my arm around waist. They looked away, but not before I could see the fright in their eyes.

"Wimps." I heard Andria say.

We followed, Jade, Clarissa and Artemis to the Principal's office. Ashlyn and Daniel brought up the rear of our group. Artemis had gone to the bathroom and was now wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top that said 'Bite Me'. I glared at the shirt. Any moroi bites her and their head is coming off. She had on a white short skirt.

_ "Really, Art. I don't thing dad would mind that outfit too much."_ I thought, knowing I would get an answer.

_"You're right, he probably wouldn't, but these were mom's cloths, I already look so much like her, I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already do." _Artemis responded.

_"Stop it! Before we get caught."_ Ashlyn thought through our three-way bond.

Both of my sisters had died once and I had brought them back. I wasn't a spirit user like Uncle Adrian was, but I could use it more than most moroi. I used all of that power to bring Ashlyn back, so now I couldn't use spirit anymore, so they don't get any negative side effects. In fact this bond is the only side effects we knew of.

"_What do you mean? Who is going to catch us?_" I asked.

"_There are auras in the other room. They have a little bit of gold in them. That means spirit, which means moroi._" Ashlyn responded.

"_Okay, two things. One how do you know this. And second of all, shoot a glare to your left._" I said. She shot the glare. The group of guys who had been checking her out through the big window that went to the hallway stumbled back and ran off.

"_That was priceless._"

"_It was. Anyway, Jade told me._"

"You must be the new students. Who here is going into seventh grade?" A secretary asked.

I stood up and said, "Myself, my twin sister, Artemis, and my cousins, Jade and Clarissa." I said gesturing to each girl in turn.

"Okay. And what is your name?" The woman asked me.

"Apollo." I said.

"Okay. If you could wait for a few moments the principal will be out in a few moments."

"No need to wait." A voice said. I saw a middle-aged man come out of an office. He had dark brown hair and was well built. "I'm Principal Downes. Let me see. Jade Dragomir-Ivashkov, Clarissa Dragomir-Ivashkov, Artemis Ozera and Apollo Ozera." He said, gesturing to each of us in turn. _How much had my dad told him?_

"Then this must be Andria Dragomir-Ivashkov, Ashlyn Ozera and Daniel Zeklos." Once again he got them all correct, "Jade, Clarissa, Artemis and Apollo, would you please follow me?" We nodded. He walked back into his office and we followed.

**ArPOV: (Artemis!)**

The principal walked back into his office and Jade, Clarissa, Apollo and I followed. There were four girls in the office. All of them were our age. They were all looking at us, examining us. I did the same. The first girl flinched when she looked at Apollo; I knew he could be scary, but really?

The girl who had flinched looked like she belonged in high school. She looked so familiar.

"_Apollo? Do you recognize the girl sitting?_" I asked through the bond.

"Which one?" He responded.

"_The one that looks older._"

"_I know her, but I don't know from where._"

I continued to look her over. She had brown hair that looked a lot like mine; only it was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes looked a lot like mine too, but the weren't as chocolaty, they darker. She was wearing a basketball jersey and tight sweatpants from Hollister. (**A.N.** Rose.)

The second girl standing behind the first's chair and slightly to the left had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress. It cut off a little above mid thigh. I looked into her eyes and I sensed something. I couldn't tell what though. (**A.N.** Lissa.)

The third girl was standing on the right of the second girl, still behind the first one's chair. She had gray-ish blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing khaki short shorts that were longer than the ones Clarissa and Jade were wearing. She had on a light pink tank top. She had a silver necklace on that had a heart pendant. The necklace was long and the pendant hung near her belly button. I knew that necklace. (**A.N.** Mia.)

The fourth girl was sitting on the arm of the first girl's chair. She was wearing a jersey just like the first girls. She had black sweat pants on that were from Areopostale. Her brown hair was in a bun. I looked into her eyes. They were a bright blue; they were Ozera blue. (**A.N.** Guess Who?!)

It all clicked. I always knew there was no way a single strigoi could take down Mom and Aunt. Hell, no strigoi could take down my mom alone; even when she was a few days from giving birth! They were all there! My mom, Auntie Lissa, Auntie Mia and Auntie Saffs! I kept a poker face as I attempted to piece together who was who.

The one with the blue eyes was Saffron. I knew my mom and Mia would both make the team if they tried out, so the other girl had to be one of thee. The girl in the dress had to be Auntie Lissa, my mom wouldn't be caught dead in a dress if it were optional, and neither would Mia. That left Mia and my mom. The girl sitting was my mom. I knew it. She had been the leader of their foursome back when they were with us and she still is.

The principal spoke up. I jumped a little; I had forgotten he was there, "Okay. This is Clarissa and Jade Dragomir-Ivashkov and Artemis and Apollo Ozera." He gestured to each of us, "And this is Livia Talte" he gestured to my mom. "Erika Jameson" was Lissa. "Alex Judson." was Mia, and Saffron was "Meagan Sponer. "

"Ladies and Gentleman, please pick a guide." The man instructed us.

"_Mind if I take Livia."_ I asked Apollo through the bond, giving him a quick look.

"_Go Ahead. I want Alex._" He responded.

I walked to stand next to my mother or 'Livia' and Apollo went to stand next to Mia. I heard Jade and Clarissa groan. Jade bolted to stand beside Saffron. I didn't blame her. Lissa looked like the uptight goody goody. Clarissa shot her twin a dirty look and then walked off to stand beside her mother. We need to watch ourselves; we are now going to school with out mothers.


	8. Chapter 8

**ArPOV:**

_I walked to stand next to my mother or 'Livia' and Apollo went to stand next to Mia. I heard Jade and Clarissa groan. Jade bolted to stand beside Saffron. I didn't blame her. Lissa looked like the uptight goody goody. Clarissa shot her twin a dirty look and then walked off to stand beside her mother. We need to watch ourselves; we are now going to school with out mothers. _

"Livia? Would you mind showing me around?" I asked the girl.

"Not at all." She replied and smiled.

There was something in her eyes. She knew I knew something, she just didn't know what. We all left, just in time for lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. The entire seventh grade was there. I could see the cliques. There were the nerds, the jocks (divided up into the different sport teams), the averages, the goths and a few others you would find at a middle school.

My mom and her friends walked to an empty table and sat down. I scanned the crowd looking for a place to sit. I found an empty table. We walked over to it. I didn't want my mom to know I knew she was my mom. I wanted her to think I thought she was just my tour guide.

"Excuse me. You are in my seat." A voice said from behind me.

I turned on the seat (they are the little circle ones) and saw the speaker. He was the generic picture of a jock; Big, buff, mean looking but hot. I saw our moms turn to look at whom he was talking to. I saw my mom stand up and start walking towards us.

"Is your name on it?" I asked. I saw my mom stop. She must know I could handle it.

"No. Is yours?" He asked.

I stood up, "Listen. I don't want any trouble, so how about you go and sit behind the dumpster with all the other nerds." I said, waving my hand as if to say _Buh-Bye._

I turned to sit back down, but I felt a hand grip my arm. The hand pulled me back up. I saw my mom inch closer ready to attack if she needed to. I stood up on my own. I was aware everyone was watching, and I wasn't going to be pushed around by some blockhead.

"Actually I believe you're the nerd. After all, from what I heard you already graduated high-school." He said.

"Do I look like a nerd to you?" I asked. I saw my mom smirk and walk back to her table; she knew I could do this. The jock was looking me over, "No. I don't look like a nerd." I turned to sit back down, but he turned me around roughly this time. _Okay. I'm done._

I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the table. The table shuttered and snapped in half. The jock groaned. "And that was what I learned in High School." I said. I walked out of the cafeteria.

**RPOV:**

"Livia? Would you mind showing me around?" Artemis asked me.

"Not at all." I said smiling.

I knew she knew something about us, but I didn't know what. I decided to try and get it out of her. If she is anything like she was when she was a toddler, she wouldn't let it go. She was and probably is persistent.

We walked into the cafeteria. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. The entire seventh grade was there. I could see the cliques. There were the nerds, the jocks (divided up into the different sport teams), the averages, the goths and a few others you would find at a middle school.

I walked over to my usual table with Lissa, Mia and Saffron, half expecting the kids to follow. If they did, we would welcome them, if they didn't, oh well. I looked back at them. They were sitting at the coolest of the cool table. I could sit there if I wanted to, but I didn't. I watched them, knowing that dumbass Jared would try and harass them.

"Excuse me. You are in my seat." It was Jared. He was the generic picture of a jock; Big, buff, mean looking but hot.

My table and I all turned to watch. I saw he was talking to Artemis, so I got up and started to walk towards them. _If he hurts her I swear I'll rip his balls off and shove hem up his ass._

"Is your name on it?" I heard Artemis ask. I stopped. I walked over to a group of girls, making it look like they were my original destination. I was close enough to help, but not for Artemis to know I was helping.

"No. Is yours?" He asked.

She stood up, "Listen. I don't want any trouble, so how about you go and sit behind the dumpster with all the other nerds." She said, doing a motion with her hand.

She turned to sit back down, but Jared grabbed her arm. He went to pull her up; I inched closer; _if he hurts her I will make Christian set his balls on fire before I shove them up his ass_. Before he really pulled her up, she stood on her own "Actually I believe you're the nerd. After all, from what I heard you already graduated high-school." He said.

"Do I look like a nerd to you?" She asked. She was using the sarcastic tone Christian and me were both oh so good at and had my _Excuse-Me_ look on her face. I smirked. _Why the hell was I worried? She is Christian and mine. She will kick his ass if she needs to_. I turned and walked back to my table, still watching, "No. I don't look like a nerd." She answered herself before she turned to sit back down, but he turned her around roughly this time. I saw a look cross her face and then the corners of her lips pulled up a little_._

She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the table. The table shuttered and snapped in half. Jared groaned. "And that was what I learned in High School." She said and walked out of the cafeteria.

I turned to face my group, "They don't teach you that in high school." Lissa said.

"No they don't. She did however see me do that when I was helping Tasha teach that class." I said. She must have seen it and learned it just like that.

"Didn't you do the same thing to Rod on our first day?" Saffron asked.

"Hell Yeah. I have a feeling we have a fire moroi over there." I said.

"Why?" Saffron asked.

"Well for one, Jared is like _on fire_. And second Clarissa has that evil look on her face." I said laughing.

"Ugh! Why is it always my kid!" Lissa whisper shouted.

"Hey my daughter just pulled a move they don't teach you in a school all about killing people."

I got up still laughing. I walked out the doors, following the path I had taken after I had flipped Rod. I had a feeling she would go to the same place. I opened the door onto the roof. She was there.

Artemis sat on the rooftop, hugging her legs. I walked over and sat beside her. I saw a tear traveling down her cheek.

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"I know a good amount. A lot more than the others at least." She responded.

"Okay then what do you know?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I know you're my mom and Lissa, Mia and Auntie Saffron are Erika, Alex and Meg. I also know you are using spirit to conceal yourselves." She said, her voice cracking when she said mom.

"You are right." I said. There was no use lying.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How could you do this? To Apollo and me? To Ashlyn? To _Dad_?" She was shouting now.

"I was trying to protect you." I said calmly, whipping away more tears.

"How? From what?"

I told her the entire story, starting when I killed Dimitri. When we were finished, we sat in silence. Then she burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked through my laughter.

"Yes mom." She said hugging me.

"Now mind telling me what's so funny?"

**I was going to stop here.**

**But I didn't.**

**JPOV: (Jade!)**

We had all been smart enough to stand when we saw the look on Art's face. We knew something was going to happen to that boy. And something did. Artemis Ozera, my little cousin, grabbed the guy and flipped him over her head as if he were a pillow. He crashed down onto the table, which broke under the impact. The boy groaned. Artemis said, "And that was what I learned in High School." then walked out of the room.

I looked over to the table where Livia, Erika, Alex and Meg were sitThey were all whispering. I walked a little closer.

"They don't teach you that in high school." Erika was whispering. I was glad for my moroi hearing, without it I wouldn't have heard her.

"No they don't. She did however see me do that when I was helping Tasha teach that class." Livia said. Was she talking about Uncle Christian's Aunt Tasha? She couldn't be. Auntie Rose was the only one who Tasha let work in her studio; especially with a move like that. If Artemis had moved her thumb slightly, she would have hit a pressure point, which would, in turn, kill that Jock.

"Didn't you do the same thing to Rod on our first day?" Meg asked.

"Hell Yeah. I have a feeling we have a fire moroi over there." Livia said. Okay so they know about moroi. Were they alchemists?

"Why?" Meg asked.

"Well for one, Jared is like _on fire_. And second Clarissa has that evil look on her face." Livia said laughing.

"Ugh! Why is it always my kid!" Erika whisper shouted.

"Hey my daughter just pulled a move they don't teach you in a school all about killing people." Livia said before she got up and followed Artemis out the door.

I was still staring at the table. I saw Meg look over to me. She winked. She _winked! What the hell was that supposed to mean? And what are Erika and Livia thinking! There is no way they could have daughters at their age, they didn't look like whores, but then again looks can be deceiving. Plus our moms were all un-dead, not a bunch of human preteens._

Oh well. I'll forget about it. I walked back to my table and rested a hand on Clarissa's shoulder.

_"Riss. Stop." _I said through our bond.

_"But look! Its funny!"_

_ "God! You sound like Uncle Chris!"_ She stopped. She thought Uncle Chris had issues, but I thought he was awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

**MPOV: (Mia)**

_Lunch Time_

"They don't teach you that in high school." Lissa was whispering.

"No they don't. She did however see me do that when I was helping Tasha teach that class." Rose said.

"Didn't you do the same thing to Rod on our first day?" Saffron asked.

**Flashback:**

(**AN:** My friend showed up at my house at eleven a few days ago, all pissed I mentioned Rose kicking some dude's ass, and made me write this flashback and post it. She is literally sitting next to me, ready to yank my hair out of my skull, so here goes.)

"This is going to be the worst! I hated middle school and now I need to repeat it!" Rose exclaimed as she rested her tray of food on the only empty table.

"Suck it up Livia. By the way jock at three o'clock." I responded, using her 'codename' if you will.

"Hey sexy." The jock said, looping his arms around her waist.

"I _suggest_ you remove your hands." Rose said, emphasizing, 'suggest'. We all knew she was in a bad mood, and causing a perverted jock pain would be her way of cheering up.

"Okay." he moved his hands lower, "This better."

There were a chorus of wolf whistles and ohhohhhs from the other jocks that stood behind them.

"No. It is not better. I _suggest_ you remove your hands, or else you and your friends will wish we never met." She still had the emphasize on '_suggest_'.

"I like them feisty." The jock said, his team grunted in agreement.

_Wrong choice of words there, buddy._ Rose's mouth pulled into a mischievous smile, honestly it was kind of scary. The lead jock dropped his arms, seeing Rose really could be dangerous. _Too Late. _

Rose grabbed his arm and flipped him right over her shoulder. She then moved on to take out the entire football team in under twenty seconds._ Losers._

**End Flashback:**

"Hell Yeah." Rose said. She was proud of what she had done to Rod, "I have a feeling we have a fire moroi over there." She tacked on, indicating the table that our kids were sitting at.

I laughed. Artemis had left the cafeteria, but the rest of them stayed. Apollo looked pissed; he must be annoyed he wasn't able to defend his little sister. Jade was standing closer to us than she should. _Shit! She can hear us! _Clarissa was staring into the heart of the fire that was dancing on Jared's chest; she had a creepy smile on her face.

"Why?" Saffron asked turning to look.

"Well for one, Jared is like _on fire_. And second Clarissa has that evil look on her face." Rose said laughing.

"Ugh! Why is it always my kid!" Lissa whisper shouted.

"Hey my daughter just pulled a move they don't teach you in a school all about killing people." Rose said before she got up and followed Artemis out the door.

I looked back over to Jade. She had here eyebrows knotted together. She had heard Rose and Lissa comment on their kids, but she probably thought they were crazy. She shook her head a bit and walked back to the table. She placed her hand on Clarissa's shoulder. In a couple seconds the fire stopped and Clarissa had a scared look on her face.

"Hey we better get going." Lissa said. Saffron and me nodded. Lissa stood and walked over to the kids' table. We followed flanking her a bit.

We were pretty much the 'cool kids' at this school. Rose, was the coolest of us all. She was the captain of the soccer and basketball team, and probably the softball team (she had been co-captain, but the captain is now in high school). She was also the _hottest _(at least that's what guys say.) girl in the school. She still used her badass attitude, which only made her cooler. She pretty much still acted like _The Rose Hathaway_; the only difference was she was actually passing quizzes with flying colors. She was our leader, so we kind of flanked her, Saffron didn't do it as often, but she still did it a little.

Lissa was the next coolest. She was the volleyball team captain. She had earned that spot in sixth grade, which was practically unheard of. She was asked out more than Rose was (probably because Rose had shot down every guy in the school within the first week of us being here.), but every time Lissa turned them down, saying she had a boyfriend, not to much of a lie.

Saffron and me were awesome too don't get me wrong. I was on the soccer team with Rose in the fall and Saffron was on the basketball team. We just let the other two be the leaders of our 'clique'. It was easier that way.

"Clarissa! Jade! Apollo! You ready?" Lissa called when we were almost at their table. They nodded and came over to us; Clarissa to Lissa, Jade to Saffron and Apollo to me.

I gave Apollo a once over. He had hair that looked just like Christian's, which hid one of his eyes a little. His eyes were an exact copy of Christian's. Honestly, except for the nose, he looked like a Christian-clone. He was wearing a Hollister shirt and a pair of jeans. If he wasn't my best friend's son I would say he was _H-O-T_.

We had finished three classes already, only one more left. I walked to math class with Apollo following me. Once we got to the class I asked if I could stop by my locker, the teacher agreed.

_"Rose? Lissa? Saffs?"_ I asked in my head. When we had changed, we had been given a bond that allowed us to communicate like Rose and Lissa could do.

_"__Cuál está encima de novia?__"_ It was Rose.

_ "Rose? Are you in Spanish?"_

_ "Si! Senora!"_

_ "Rose! English Please."_

_ "Fine. First I said What's Up Girlfriend. I think. Then I said Yes Mrs. or Woman, or something like that."_

_ "Saffron, Lissa! Help don't leave me with her!"_

_ "Sorry you're stuck with me. Saffs has a test and so does Lissa, they shut it off when they have a test, well Lissa does, I think she made Saffron."_

_ "Wait. Don't you have a Spanish quiz now."_

_ "Si Senora! Speaking of which, how do you say it's 5 p.m?" _Good old Rose.

_ "Son las cinco de la noche."_ Might as well.

"_Gracias! Anyway, what did you want?_"

"_Do any of the kids know about us?_"

_"Artemis does, which means in a little Apollo probably will, and then he will tell Andria, apparently they are like best friends. I don't know where it will go from there..."_

_ "Well. I think Jade knows something is up. After Arte flipped Jared, she heard you and Liss talking about your kids. I think she let it go, for now, but you know Jade, she is persistent."_

_ "Your probably right."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I'm going to wear my ring."_

_ "WHAT!?!?!?!"_

_ "Not that he isn't awesome, but I don't like having someone almost half my age checking me out."_

_ "Whatever."_

With that I disconnected, if you will, and opened my locker. I reached into my backpack and took out the stunning ring. It had a large diamond in the center, which was surrounded by gold, like the band that surrounded my finger. Along the gold that surrounded the diamond were much smaller diamonds. In the center of the large diamond, there was a greenish glow, this was moroi magic at it's earliest.

The royals all refer to each other as cousins most aren't, but some are. At first there were four Moroi families, Zeklos, Dragomir, Ozera and Ivashkov. They were the only moroi's back in the eighteen hundreds. Each of the moroi had specialized in a different element, they concealed a bit of it in a ring. Willard Dragomir was the first to do this with air. Nicholas Ivashkov quickly followed with water. Then Donald Zeklos with Earth. After half a decade, Jonah Ozera hid away his fire magic in his ring, by doing this; he created the most powerful of all the rings.

These rings were passed down in the families, from male heir to their eldest son. I had he Earth Ring, since I am married to the Zeklos heir. Lissa has the water ring, since she is now an Ivashkov. Lissa's family had had possession of the air ring, until her parents and brother died. Since she was not a male heir, the ring was turned into an aid for the queen. Rose held both the air ring and the fire ring. She has was married to the King, who was the Ozera heir.

I slid the earth ring onto my finger. I felt a surge of power; it felt like it had when I specialized in water magic. I shrugged it off, I mean the rings have magic in them; I'd probably feel it, right? I walked back to the classroom and took my seat next to Apollo.

**ApPOV: (Apollo!)**

"Earth to Ozera! Earth to Ozera!" A voice whisper-shouted in my ear.

I snapped out of my daydreaming to find myself in math class, Algebra to be exact. "Ozera. Can you hear me? Over." I turned to look at Alex; she was talking like an astronaut (**A.N.** Like little kids do when they play astronaut. I didn't' know how else to explain it.)

"I read you loud and clear. " I said in the same voice, "Over." We started to laugh together.

"Mr. Ozera and Miss Judson! Mr. Ozera, we all know you know this, but others do not, and I would appreciate if you do not talk during my class." Mrs. Krankle scolded.

"Of course Mrs. Krankle." I said in the sweetest voice I possible could. _Ouch! Cavity!_

I took the rest of the period to look Alex over. She was hot. She had an athletic build and curves. She had gray-ish blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing khaki short shorts, which stopped a little above mid-thigh. She had on a light pink tank top. She had a silver necklace on that had a heart pendant. The necklace was long and the pendant hung near her belly button. After lunch she must have stopped at her locker because she was now wearing a ring.

I knew that ring. It looked so familiar. It had a large diamond in the center, which was surrounded by gold, like the band that surrounded her finger. Along the gold that surrounded the diamond were much smaller diamonds. I focused my attention back on the large diamond; it had a greenish glow.

I knew I had seen it before.

_"Hey Arte, Ash, you guys there?" _I asked through the bond.

_"__Qué pasa mi hermano?__" _

_"Arte? Why the hell are you speaking Spanish?"_

_ "__Estoy en clase de español!__"_

_"What?"_

_ "She said 'What's up my brother?' and then 'I'm in Spanish class.' And what's up with no shout out to your sister?" _Ashlyn and Artemis must be friends again since Ash was teasing Arte.

_"Qu__é pasa mi hermana?__"_

_ "Thank you! Anyway what's up?"_

_ "Si! Qu__é pasa?__"_

_ "Okay. Arte, first it was funny, now it is plain annoying."_ I said.

_"Asno."_ She said. (Ass)

_ "__Vete a la mierda.__"_ I responded. (Go fuck yourself.)

_"Adios, Damas."_ With that she left the conversation.

_"Hey Ash? Have you seen this ring before?" _ I showed her a mental picture of the ring.

_"Yeah. I think…Oh My God! I got to go!" _With that she left.

Wonder what that was about.

**AsPOV: (Ashlyn)**

"No need to wait." A voice said. I saw a middle-aged man come out of an office. He had dark brown hair and was well built. "I'm Principal Downes. Let me see. Jade Dragomir-Ivashkov, Clarissa Dragomir-Ivashkov, Artemis Ozera and Apollo Ozera." He said, gesturing to each of them in turn. _How much had my dad told him?_

"Then this must be Andria Dragomir-Ivashkov, Ashlyn Ozera and Daniel Zeklos." Once again he got them all correct, "Jade, Clarissa, Artemis and Apollo, would you please follow me?" They nodded and followed him into his office.

"How long until we get expelled?" Daniel asked sitting in the seat in front of me.

Back when we were at the academy, Daniel and me were the troublemakers. We would have been expelled, except he is a prince and I'm the King's daughter, usually I hate that title, but when you can command that a parent is not contacted it rocks.

"I don't know. Depends what the teachers put up with on a daily basis." I said.

"You guys are going to have a hard time. I hear this one give insults this one teacher frequently, like everytime she sees her. The girls name is Something Talte. She is going to bee a tour guide for one of them." Andria said gesturing towards the office doorway.

"If I use my _abilities, _we can be out in a week." I said.

"You can't use your _abilities_,you might get caught." Dan said. _Always the voice of reason._

After ten minutes the office door opened. Artemis was the first one out. A girl with brown hair followed Artemis. The girl's hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail. She had eyes that were the same shape as Artemis's, the only difference was the girls looked like a dark chocolate instead of Artemis's milk chocolate. She was wearing a basketball jersey and tight sweatpants from Hollister, they must have a game today.

Another girl I didn't know followed the first one. Girl number two had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress. It cut off a little above mid thigh. Her hand swung by her legs, drawing my attention. There was a ring on it. I knew that ring. I felt like I had seen it somewhere, maybe a dream. Clarissa followed the girl.

Clarissa was followed by yet another girl I didn't know. She had gray-ish blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing khaki short shorts that were longer than the ones Clarissa and Jade were wearing. She had on a light pink tank top. She had a silver necklace on that had a heart pendant. The necklace was long and the pendant hung near her belly button. I had that same necklace, only instead of having a red heart, mine was clear and had a little fire dancing around inside it. Apollo followed after her. He had a look on his face I never wanted to see on my brother's face. It was the _Holy-Shit-She's-Hot_ look. I looked over to Andria. She was hiding behind her hair. I knew she had a thing for Apollo, this must be a huge blow.

Jade walked out next to another girl. She was wearing a jersey just like the first girls. She had black sweat pants on that were from Areopostale. Her brown hair was in a bun. I looked into her eyes. They were a bright blue; they were Ozera blue. She must be wearing color contacts; only Ozera's have those eyes. The girl met my eyes, I heard Andria gasp. I turned to see Andria just staring into the girls eyes.

The seventh graders all left for lunch. The principal escorted us to our classes since as sixth graders we don't switch classes.

It was finally the last period of the day. I was sitting listening to the teacher talk about the Civil war. _The only reason the North won was because dhampirs helped._

_ "Hey Arte, Ash, you guys there?"_ Apollo's voice said through the bond.

_"__Qué pasa mi hermano?__" _

_"Arte? Why the hell are you speaking Spanish?"_

_ "__Estoy en clase de español!__"_

_"What?"_

_ "She said 'What's up my brother?' and then 'I'm in Spanish class.' And what's up with no shout out to your sister?" _I said. Artemis and me had settled our little fight from this morning and we were now BFFLs again.

_"Qu__é pasa mi hermana?__"_

_ "Thank you! Anyway what's up?"_

_ "Si! Qu__é pasa?__"_

_ "Okay. Arte, first it was funny, now it is plain annoying."_ Apollo said.

_"Asno."_ She said. (Ass)

_ "__Vete a la mierda.__"_ He responded. (Go fuck yourself.)

_"Adios, Damas."_ With that she left the conversation.

_"Hey Ash? Have you seen this ring before?" _ Apollo asked after a short pause. He showed me a mental picture of a ring.

It had a large diamond in the center, which was surrounded by gold, like the band that would surround a finger. Along the gold that surrounded the diamond were much smaller diamonds. In the center was a large diamond with a little green in it. It did look familiar, _"Yeah. I think…" _I looked at it again.

I stared at the green. I noticed it was moving around. I gasped.

"_Oh My God! I got to go!"_ I immediately shut off the connection.

I looked down at my finger. Sitting on it was the same ring, only instead of a green glow, there was a little tornado. That girl had Auntie Mia's ring, but not for long.


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV:**

"That was the _longest _test in the history of tests!" I complained as I walked to the bus with Saffron, Mia and Lissa.

"How could it have been? I gave you a bunch of the answers." Saffron stated. Sure it was true, but I still hated tests.

"Ladies! We need to go! Like, Now! At least that's if you want to get to Pennsylvania anytime soon." Coach McGrail yelled from the buses doorway.

"Whatever you say coach." Mia said.

We all climbed into the bus. It was a coach bus, so each seat had a TV on the back of its headrest. I settled into a seat in the back row, which was always reserved for us. Saffron was sitting next to me and Mia and Lissa were across the isle.

The bus's doors closed and the driver drove the vehicle out of the parking lot and out into the streets.

On the bus there were twelve girls, one coach and two chaperones. The school was busing our entire team to Pennsylvania to compete for the _Northeastern Middle School Basketball Championship _(**A.N.** Not sure if that is a real title in Basketball). We would be spending the entire weekend up in Pennsylvania, plus the extra three days our school gets off. Lissa and Mia were the team's managers so they go to come too.

"Ladies! Ladies! I know you are all excited, but everyone needs to be quiet so I can make sure we have everyone." Coach said as she stood in the front, facing us. Everyone got quiet, "Now I'm going by position. First off. Do we have our two managers?" Mia and Lissa raised their hands, "Okay. Point Guards… Anna Heller and Janet Grance?" Anna and Janet raised their hands, "Okay. Forwards… Janine Deltas, Kaitlyn Jards, Tina Grantson, Emily Downes, Helen Trinx and Justine Jackson." The six girls raised their hands, "Good. And our two captains?" She asked this one with a mischievous smile. I knew why. I grabbed Saffron's hand and pulled it up with mine.

"Right here coach." I said, lowering our hands.

"But, I'm not a captain." Saffron said she was so confused.

"The tournament only accepted two-captain teams, plus you were vice-captain, you were due for a promotion." I said. Coach nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." Saffron said.

"Okay. Everyone is here. Good. Now who wants to watch what? We have…." She went on to list a bunch of movies, we finally settled on watching Hannah Montana: The Movie. We had had a 'bonding' party (**A.N.** A wonderful excuse to have your sports team over for a sleepover!) and we all got sugar high. It had been at our place and we couldn't find the movies since we had just moved in and everything was still in boxes. So we turned on the TV and the debut of Hannah Montana: The Movie was on, we watched it. By the end, half of us were asleep, the rest of us were debating whose bra to fill with pudding and hid in the freezer. We were about to put the bra in the freezer when the TV shouted, "And here you go! Hannah Montana's Let's Get Crazy!".

The girls who were asleep woke with a start and saw us with Justine's bra. They glared at us and started chasing us around, "You heard the TV! Let's Get Crazy!" I shouted as I was pinned to the ground. That movie has been special to this team ever since.

**Three Hours Later** (**A.N.** Not sure if that is how long with it takes. Just go with it.)

"Rose. We're going by the Royal Court." Saffron said pointing out the window.

I could see the entire court, except all the castles and such looked like office buildings. I could just see the top of the house I had shared with Christian and my children. We passed the gates that all cars had to pass through. Just to the left of the gates, I saw a woman, probably about twenty-four, lurking. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top. She had straight blonde hair that reached mid-back. She turned her face towards me. Our eyes met, brown staring into red and red staring right back.

The woman was strigoi. She was the one who was out to kill me. My thoughts were confirmed when she raised a necklace and pointed at me then it. It had the Belikov crest on it. I stared at her until she was out of sight. I hope she didn't see fear, only determination to kill her and keep my family safe. The woman started walking, human speed, after our bus.

"Ladies!" Coach yelled to all the girls. Everyone fell silent, I kept looking out the window, "Miss Talte, your attention would be greatly appreciated," I turned my head towards her, "I have the room assignments here. We will have four suites; one for the adults, three for all of you. In suite 567 there will be Heller, Grance, Deltas, and Jards." The four girls were all sitting next to each other. They all grinned at each other and looked back at me.

I sighed. These girls had seen how aggressive I could get. They know what I can do. They thought I was psycho, but when I was leading their team to championship, they worshipped me.

"In 568, there will be Grantson, Downes, Trinx, Jackson. " Great. That left me to be with Saffs, Mia and Liss, "And in 569, will be Judson, Jameson, Sponer and Talte. Here are the key cards to your rooms. Only one person comes up for your group. 567." Anna went up and received four key cards, "568", Helen went up, "569." I got up. I walked down the isle to the front of the bus. I couldn't help but notice all the eyes trailing after me. I got the cards and returned to my seat as quickly as possible.

We got to the hotel in a little less than ten minutes, "Girls. It is late everyone go to bed." Coach said.

We all got in the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. There were only four doors on this floor, 567, 568, 569 and 570. I walked over to 569 and unlocked the door. My jaw dropped.

The door opened into a small hallway with four doors and an archway. The floor dark heavily waxed wood, which contrasted with the off-white walls. Next to the door was a table of wood that matched the floor. I placed my key card on it and walked into the room/hallway further. There was a coat rack, so I shrugged out of my jacket and placed it on one of the hooks. I heard footsteps behind me and knew they belonged to Mia, Liss and Saffs.

I walked to the first door and opened it. Inside was a breathtaking bedroom. It had a white carpet and bright red walls. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. The frame was of the same dark wood the floor in the hall was made of. It had a bright red comforter that matched the walls perfectly. There were two bedside tables; both made of the same dark wood, each had a lamp on it. The lamps base was gold and the shade was a bright red, just like the walls.

There were two other doors that lead out of this bedroom. I went through one to find myself standing in a huge walk-in closet. It was fully stocked. I looked through the cloths and found they were all Lissa's and mine. I walked to the door on the other side and opened it.

There was another bedroom designed just like the first, except everything that was red was a light blue. I guessed that the other door must be a bathroom we shared.

"Liss! I call the red room!" I yelled. That room actually looked a lot like the one Christian and I had had at the royal court, no way was I letting Liss take it.

"Whatever." She called back.

I continued my search of the suite. The other two doors that were on the opposite side of the hallway from Lissa's and my rooms were also bedrooms. The bedrooms were all designed the same. The only difference was the color; it was always white carpet and dark wood, but some other color for the walls and bed comforters. One was an emerald green (that would be Mia's room) and the other had a light shade of purple (Saffron's room).

We all met in our hallway (the one between the individual rooms) and headed off towards the arch. What we saw was a state of the art kitchen and a living room (complete with a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall) separated by a half-wall.

We all went back into our bedrooms and changed into pajamas. I was wearing black short soffe shorts and a bright red spaghetti strap top. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water. I walked into the living room and sat down to watch TV. Saffron and Mia joined me. Lissa came in shortly after.

"Rose? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lissa said looking at me.

"I haven't seen a ghost. I saw the strigoi." I responded quietly.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Three voices yelled.

"Shhh!!!"

"Where was she?" Mia asked, I could tell she was scared.

"Right outside the royal court. She looked like she was trying to find a way in. Then she saw me, somehow she recognized me and decided to leave the royal court and come after me." I told them, "She looked injured. I don't think she'll come too far out." I said, trying to convince them as much as myself.

"We need to call them!" Lissa said, picking up her phone and dialing Adrian.

"No!" She looked at me like I was crazy, "They think we are dead! We're calling Artemis."

I took the cell phone from Lissa and dialed my daughter's number that I had gotten this afternoon before we left.

"Mom?" Artemis voice came through.

"Hon, we have a problem."

**ArPOV:**

Thank god! We were out!

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"Fine." I responded.

"Why can't these kid keep moving!" Dad exclaimed.

The kids were all stopping to stare at the car we were in. Dad was driving a Venturi Fetish. Adrian was directly behind us in a Cherry Red Ferrari. Jesse was last with a Vanquish. Honestly, I couldn't blame them for staring.

"Maybe it has to do with you driving a car that cost more than their house." Ashlyn said in a know-it-all tone.

Ashlyn was texting someone. She didn't really know anyone outside the family, so it had to be someone in one of the other cars. I opened my phone. My dad had upgraded it so I can monitor my sister's text without staring over her shoulder.

She was texting Dan. I had the entire history of this conversation:

_A: What's Up?_

_D: Nothing much._

_A: I was wondering if u wanted to tell or if u wanted me 2?_

_D: Let me tell my dad first, and then u tell yours._

_A: I'll make sure ur not in the room when I tell. That way he won't kill u._

_D: K. See u l8r_

_A: Bye. =*-*=_

_"Ashlyn?"_ I asked in my head.

_"You read my messages didn't you?" _She asked back. She didn't sound mad, in fact, she sounded guilty.

_"Yeah. I just wanted to know who you were texting. Now I'm wondering what you were texting __about__."_

_ "Um… Please don't tell dad. Or Apollo! I…um…I like Dan. And he likes me too."_

_ "Ash. Don't you think you're a little young to be worrying about that?"_

_ "Art. I've already graduated high school! I need to find a guy." _I knew she was joking.

_"Hardy Har Har. Well, I guess if you were going to go after any guy, at least it is a guy who we've known his entire life."_

_ "Thank you! You're the best big sister ever! And don't tell Dad or Apollo! I'll tell them at dinner."_

_ "I don't think Apollo would mind. After all, have you seen the way Andria looks at him."_

_ "No. But I have seen how he looks at her."_

_ "They'll be together by the end of the month."_

_ "I give it the end of the week. Listen to what he's thinking!"_

I listened to my brother's thoughts. Usually we don't do this unless he wants us to, but I really wanted to know. He was thinking about Andria.

"_She is just a friend!"_

_ "Yeah but she is hot."_

_ "I know but still."_

_ "But still what?"_

_ "I don't know."_

I let out a little giggle. He was arguing with himself.

_"A. Want my opinion? I say ask her out."_ I said, then left his head.

He shot me a dirty look in the rearview mirror.

"Dad? Why did you have us start school the Friday leading up to a five day weekend?" Ashlyn asked.

"If you didn't like it, you could drop out easier." He responded.

Ashlyn and I played punch buggy the entire ride up to the Royal Court. We could both punch pretty hard so we were both going to have some bruises. The time passed pretty quickly and soon we were driving up to the main gates.

There was a man standing beside the gates. He looked almost see through. I stared at him for a moment and he stared back at me. I looked at the necklace around his neck. It had the same crest that was on Uncle Jeremy's (**A.N.** Jeremy isn't really their uncle, but they are so close to him, they call him Uncle.) necklace. _The man was Apollo's dead godfather._

As soon as my dad parked the car next to our house, I ran in and up to my room. I lay back on my bed. I slid my cell phone out of my back pocket. I had one message:

** Apollo:** _Stay out of my head!_

I started on my homework. It was so easy that it only took me an hour to three hours worth. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. The room got cold and my head felt like it had split open. I cried out in pain. A hand slapped over my mouth. My eyes bulged as I stared into the eyes of _Dimitri Belikov._

"Artemis. I take it you remember me." He said. I hadn't seen him since I was two, but there are pictures of him around the house.

"Yeah. Now can you move your hand." I asked. Only it sounded more like, "Yeah. Nw can you mv er and."

He must have understood because he took his hand off my mouth.

"Thank you. Now mind telling me why and how you are here?"

"You are shadow kissed. Correct?" He asked, I nodded, "I am a ghost. Since you were once in the land of the dead, you are able to see ghosts as well as sense Strigoi."

"O-kay."

"Now I'm here to tell you why your mother left."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"I was turned into a strigoi a little before your parent graduated St. Vlad's. I came back, but Eddie, Lissa's guardian killed me. However, I came back, as a dhampir, with Strigoi speed and strength. After a while, in fact the week before your cousin Daniel was born, the Strigoi parts began to take me over, until I was strigoi once again. I went to the mall, knowing if I wanted to survive, my only chance was to take out the most powerful and best guardian of the generation. That guardian was your mother." He paused. He had tried to kill my mom.

"I failed. Like I said your mother was an amazing fighter, even though she was about to have her third child. With Mrs. Zeklos helping her, the killed me in less then two minutes.

"A week later, your mother recived a note from your father's mother. The note said a strigoi woman had fallen in love with me and took to stalking me. When she heard Rose had killed me, she promised to kill Rose. Her name was Gina. Now Gina was and is a very old strigoi, so she didn't and probably doesn't pay attention to Royal marrages. As far as she knew, and I don't think she knows any better now, your mother and father weren't married, they were only Guardian and Moroi.

"Today, Gina tried to get into the Royal court to get your mother, but couldn't find a way to get past the guards. She was about to try again when she saw you mother go by on a bus. She is now following after the bus, I was able to slow her down by breaking her leg, but she is still able to walk."

My phone rung, I looked at the caller I.D. It was mom.

I picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Hon, we have a problem." She responded, Dimitri held out his hand for the phone, I gave it to him.

"Rose. I told her all about the strigoi, so I saved you the trouble." He said into the phone. he paused.

"Okay I'll tell her. Yup. Bye." He shut the phone, "She does not want any of you out of these wards until she get rid of Gina. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

**GPOV: (Gina)**

I had seen the Hathaway child on that bus. I ran as fast as I could with my broken leg, it turned out to be a walk. I would kill her if it was the last thing I do.


	11. Chapter 11

**ArPOV:**

I was picking through my food. Dad's cooking was great, but I didn't want anything in my mouth in case Ashlyn needed my defense when she told them about her relationship with Dan.

"Dad." Ashlyn says quietly.

He looks up, "Yes Artemis?"

"Well I," His eyes are piercing into her eyes. I know from experience that can make it a lot harder to confess. She took a deep breath, "I want to go out with Danny." She said this all very quickly.

Apollo had been shoveling food into his mouth, _What is with boys and food?_ dropped his fork. The clattering of silverware against china was the only sound.

Dad was staring at Ashlyn and she was staring right back. Apollo and me kept glancing between our dad and our little sister.

"What?" Dad thought he had heard wrong.

"She wants to date Daniel Zeklos, dad." I said. His gaze turned from my little sister to me.

"You knew?" He asked.

"Only since we got out of school today. I offered to tell, but she said she wanted to." I said.

"Really?" My siblings were turning their heads like they were watching a tennis match.

"Yes dad." Ashlyn said, turning his attention back to her.

"Dad, we've known Danny his entire life. I think we can trust him." Apollo spoke up. Dad turned and glared into Apollo's eyes. Apollo stared at him innocently. Dad got up and left.

"You only just figured out you liked Danny? Really?" Apollo asked trying to lighten the mood.

"_Apollo. Can it._" I thought through the band.

"Oh, and it hasn't taken you this long with Andria? You haven't even mentioned it to dad." Ashlyn said her voice was dripping with venom and a hint of sarcasm.

I got out of there as fast as possible. I was on the second floor when I heard yelling. I kept walking. They could fend for themselves. I walked up the stairs that led to my Dad's room.

**CPOV:**

I was lying on my bed. _Why did Rose have to die and leave me to raise two daughters, who were about to become teenagers?_

I trusted my daughter completely, and even though I don't _completely_ trust Danny, I did trust him a good amount. Plus they are going to school with Apollo, if Danny tried to hurt her, which I doubt he would, Apollo would have his head. And if Apollo didn't have his head, I'm pretty sure Artemis would.

That brought me to the topic of my eldest daughter. She looked exactly like Rose. She had the same brown eyes and hair. She was a dhampir so she had curves. She could also kick _anyone's_ ass. As if her appearance wasn't enough, she acted exactly like Rose had. The only reason she spoke up in the conversation downstairs was because she didn't want her little sister hurt. She was selfless, just like Rose.

I heard a knock on my door. _Speak of the devil._

**APOV:**

I knocked hesitantly on the door. I didn't want to disrupt him if he was thinking about Ashlyn and Danny. They were always so happy when they were together, I would hate if they couldn't be together because I interrupted Dad when he was about to make his decision.

The door opened and my dad was standing there. His face had a frown on it, but his eyes looked happy.

"Are you secretly dating someone?" He asked.

I shook my head. He pulled me into a hug. When he released me I walked over to his bed and sat on it. He sat down next to me.

"I've decided to let Ash and Dan date." He said. I nodded. We sat in silence for a while. The silence was comfortable.

"Hey dad?" He looked over at me, "Can you tell me about mom?" I asked.

He winced, "She was just like you. She looked exactly like you. I mean you look so similar, that if I hadn't seen her give birth to you and your brother, I would have thought it was cloning." I giggled at this.

He continued to tell me about her, she sounded just like Livia. Then I remembered, Livia had admitted to being my mother. I decided to see if dad knew, and give him a hint if he didn't.

"Dad? Is there any possibility mom is still alive?" I asked hesitantly, cutting right across his sentence.

"No. It's time for bed." He said. I nodded and walked out of the room. I looked back. He was deep in thought. _The seed has been planted._

I walked downstairs. Everything was quiet. I knocked on Ashlyn's door.

"Go away Apollo!" Her voice broke. I opened the door, "I said go a… oh." She realized it was me.

I walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. I gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked against her hair.

"Everything! Apollo hates me! Dad's mad at me! I probably can't see Danny ever again!" She continued on and on, sobbing into my chest.

"Shhh…" I tried to get her to calm down. After a while it worked. Now she was only whimpering. "First off. Dad is not mad at you. Second of all, who cares if Apollo is mad? He is only jealous you and Danny get to be together and he and Andria can't be." She giggled a bit. Then she realized what I had said. She pulled away from me and looked in my eyes. She had the same blue eyes dad had.

"Wait. Dad said I could go out with Danny?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded. She squealed and jumped out of my arms. She ran out the door only to come back in and hug me. Then she bolted right out of the room. I laughed and walked across the hall to my room.

I changed into a pair of white Hollister pajama pants and a tight red spaghetti strap top. I walked out of my room and knocked on Apollo's door. He opened it. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

"Would it kill you to put on a shirt?" I asked as I pushed past him. I walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"Why does my being half naked bother you?" he asked. He had a smirk on his face. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"As a matter a fact it does." I got up and went to his closet. I pulled out a shirt.

"Oh no." he said. He stood up; ready to fight me off if he needed to.

I lunged at him. He caught me and through me on the bed. It kept going like this until after a few tries I got the shirt on him.

"You suck." he said.

"I know." I said walking back to the bed. I sat in the middle of it. He sat down next to me.

"So what's up? You never come in here." He said.

"Ashlyn thinks you hate her." I stated.

"I'll go talk to her." He told me.

"I suggest you wait 'til morning. She is talking on the phone with Danny." I said.

"Oh. Dad gave them permission?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p'.

I got up and walked into my room.

**CPOV:**

"Dad? Is there any possibility mom is still alive?" Artemis asked hesitantly, cutting right across me.

"No. It's time for bed." I said. She nodded and walked out of the room.

I had never really thought about it before. I didn't want to. Rose had been the love of my life. She was as badass as they come, but also as nice and selfless and caring as they come. I had never really stopped to think about the possibility of her being alive.

_Okay Christian. Let's think logically: layout the facts._

Rose was Janine Hathaway and Abe Muzar's daughter. Janine is a badass and Abe is a Turkish Mobster. She killed over thirty strigoi, plus been in a battle, before she graduated. Plus she managed to become top of her class even after running away for two years. And since she was shadow-kissed she was able to sense a strigoi within a mile of her. A single strigoi couldn't have killed her.

Saffron was the best in her class. Rose and Jeremy and Dimitri Belikov had trained her. Dimitri had trained Rose, helping her learn two years worth of ass-kicking material in two weeks. Jeremy was top of the class until Saffron came along. She was only thirteen, but she had killed two strigoi when Rose brought her on shopping the year before Artemis was born. She could have been taken down by a _good_ strigoi, if they had come straight for her. Though from what the guardian had said, Rose had been the first victim. Saffron would have had time to react. She wouldn't have been awoken.

Mia was a moroi, but she was recruited as a guardian, a guardian to a royal. That meant she was good. I had seen her fight; she could take down Saffron and almost match Rose. Rose and her had taken out Dimitri together while they were both still very pregnant. Plus she was a water moroi, and knew how to use offensive magic. If she wanted, she could have easily taken down a strigoi.

Lissa wasn't as good at fighting as the other two, but Rose and Tasha had been training her. She was able to throw a decent punch, enough to stun a strigoi. She knew all the pressure points, including how to use them to paralyze, hurt and kill. Not to mention her and Adrian had found ways to use Spirit Magic aggressively and in ways no one ever thought possible. Lissa wouldn't let a strigoi take Rose down. Lissa would kill for Rose and she would be able to.

There was no possible way a single strigoi could have killed the four of them without them going willingly. So there were two conclusions: They wanted to be awoken or they were still alive.

_Why did Artemis ask this?_ There was no way she would go ten years without asking about her mother and suddenly decide to ask about her. I doubt she would suggest that her mother was still alive on her own.

I stood up and looked at the clock. It had taken me three hours to reach this conclusion. It was now eleven. They would all probably be asleep by now. I pulled off my pants and slid on pajama pants. I quickly swapped my t-shirt for a sweatshirt that read: _Outerbanx._

I climbed down the stairs to the second floor. I walked to the room across from the stairs that led to my room. I opened the door. Apollo was lying on his bed. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants, which was it. I could see a puddle of drool on his pillow. I walked over to him and closed his mouth for him. I noticed his iPod was playing and followed the cord to his ears. I took the ear buds out of his ears and turned of the iPod, putting it on the dock to charge. I gave my son a quick kiss on the forehead; if he caught me doing this he would freak.

I walked out of his room and down the hall. There was light creeping from under both doors. I opened the one on my left.

The bed was empty. I scanned the room until my eyes rested on the cluster of beanbags in the corner. My youngest daughter was sleeping on the beanbags with her laptop on her lap. She had on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. _Okay, no need to worry about certain pictures for now._ I sighed and walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. I walked over to her. I picked up the Laptop. She had been on AIM. I quickly typed in a goodbye message to Dan, who she had been chatting with and logged off. I shut the computer down and placed it on the desk she had in the corner.

I slid my arms under her knees and back. I lifted her up and laid her on her bed. I pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. I walked out of the room, turning the lights off.

I walked across the hall. I could hear quiet music playing through the door. I knocked.

"Come in, dad." Artemis called.

I walked in and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Apollo would've barged in and Artemis just sends me a message via brainwaves." She said, looking up from her laptop.

She was lying on her stomach, her feet near her pillows, staring at the computer screen. She was wearing a pair of white Hollister pajama pants and a tight red spaghetti strap top._ Now what is she doing on the computer?_ I walked over to the other side of the bed.

I looked at the computer screen. It was a sports bracket. I scanned the teams. I didn't recognize any of them.

"That's our school team." She said pointing to a name.

"_Canton Eagles._"(**A.N.** Not sure if that is the real name.) "And you are watching this now because…."

"My friends are on the team." She said. She clicked on the _Canton Eagles_ link. There were pictures of twelve girls and one adult.

I looked at the girls. She pointed to one of them and said, "That's Erika. She is one of the managers. That is Alex, she is the other captain. If Apollo didn't have Andria, I;m pretty sure he would be hitting on Alex with his cheesy pick u" She slid her hand over to another girl.

They were both wearing blue sweat suits. The jacket had their last names embroidered on their left breasts. I looked each girl over.

The first girl, her name was Erika Jameson. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes looked like they had a hint of green in them, but not much. I looked over at her profile that was on the side of her picture, it read:

_Erika Jameson_

_Manager_

_Canton Eagles_

_Canton Middle School_

_Seventh Grade_

I looked over at the other girl. She had gray-ish blue eyes and blonde hair. Her eyes looked familiar, I must have seen her when I was picking up the kids. I looked at her profile. It was identical to Erika's the only difference was it said, _Alex Judson _instead of _Erika Jameson._

Artemis scrolled down. There were two more girls. She pointed to the one on the left, "That's Meg. She is a center. And that is Livia, she is a center, too, but she is a captain. Hmm, Meg must have just been promoted. She has captain status too."

She reached for her phone and sent a text. She got a text back in under thirty seconds. I looked over the girls.

The first one had a green jersey on. It had a white two on front. She had brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes. They were so bright for a minute I thought Artemis had photo shopped Ozera-blue eyes onto the girl. I shook the thought out of my head. I looked over at her profile. It read:

_Meagan Sponer_

_Back-up Center_

_Assistant Captain_

_Number 2_

_Canton Eagles_

_Canton Middle School_

_Seventh Grade_

I looked over at the other girl. She had brown hair that looked so much like Rose's I felt a lump rise into my throat. Then I looked at her eyes, they were a dark, dark brown, and not the light brown my Rose had. Her hair was left flowing around her shoulders; I noticed she was the only girl who wasn't wearing a uniform.

She was sitting on a beach. She was wearing a white camisole that showed off her rather large chest. The white popped against her tan skin. She was wearing dark navy blue short shorts. I couldn't see much of her legs since it cut off right after the shorts did.

I looked over her profile:

_Olivia Talte_

_Center_

_Captain_

_Number 3_

_Canton Eagles _

_Canton Middle School_

_Seventh Grade_

It only took me a minute or two to look at the four girls. "Art. Start shutting it down okay. It's bedtime."

"Okay dad." She said as she started to shut her programs down.

I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then walked out of the room. I walked down stairs. I was lucky for my moroi eyesight, since it was pitch-black. We had switched the royal court to human schedule after Adrian had found a way to reverse the moroi sunlight problem, so now we were stronger in the sunlight. Now the vampire world ran on human schedule.

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. I walked to the counter and sat down in front of my laptop I had left there. I woke it from its stand-by and opened the Internet. I got to Google and typed in _Olivia Talte Canton._

There were a ton of news results all saying things like, _"Canton led to victory by Olivia Talte." _and _"With Talte anything is possible."_ One article caught my eye. It was entitled, _the Beginning of a New Era, written by Lillian Ozera._ My eyes almost fell out of my head when I saw the name Lillian Ozera. That had been my mother's name. I read the article.

"Olivia Rose Talte seemed to come out of no where. She moved into an apartment building along with Meagan Sarah Sponer, Alexandria Amelia Judson, and Erika Andria Jameson. The four girls moved in alone, no adults accompanied them. 'I looked out the window and saw four twelve year olds carrying huge boxes up the stairs. One of them was carrying four or five at once, I later found that was Livia.' Helen Hornandez, neighbor of the girls, said.

"The girls transferred into the local middle school, quickly rising in status. All of them became sports legends. Talte alone was the captain of two teams and co-captain in sixth grade. " The story went on, but I had read enough.

I quickly typed in _Northeastern Middle School Basketball Championship._ I clicked on the top link. It was the same page that Artemis had been on. I clicked on _Previous Champions_. Of course last years was the Canton Eagles. I clicked their link. It had a bunch of pictures of the girls playing and a single video. I stated the video. I watched as Livia and Erika did a little handshake thing. I would recognize that handshake anywhere. Sure they had taken out flips and other acrobatics, but the basic hand shake was still there. Olivia Talte is Rose and Erika Jameson is Lissa.

I picked up the phone and punched in Adrian's number.

"Christian do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked.

"If you give me a minute, I'll make it all better Ivashkov." I said, dialing Jesse's number, I three-wayed it.

"What the fuck Christian! It is midnight! I want some sleep!" Jesse yelled. _I thought I was cranky when I got woken up._

"Shut up and hold on." I said dialing Jeremy's number.

"What?" Jeremy asked sleepily.

"Rose and Lissa and Mia and Saffron! They're all alive! They hid, using spirit! They are going to the kid's school, well actually the kids are going to their school since they kind of run the place!" I let out in one breath. Everyone was wide awake.

"What!" Adrian yelled. "Oh my god! Clarissa told me about spirit in some girls' aura! Of course the illusion charm! Lissa could do that easy!"

"Get over here. We are going to see them." I said. Then hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Rose and Lissa and Mia and Saffron! They're all alive! They hid, using spirit! They are going to the kid's school, well actually the kids are going to their school since they kind of run the place!" I let out in one breath. Everyone was wide awake._

_ "What!" Adrian yelled. "Oh my god! Clarissa told me about spirit in some girls' aura! Of course the illusion charm! Lissa could do that easy!"_

_ "Get over here. We are going to see them." I said. Then hung up._

**CPOV:**

Adrian was the first one to get here, then Jesse, then Jeremy. It took them only two minutes to get to my house.

"Guys? Can you breathe?" I asked. They guys were all doubled over trying to catch their breath.

I gave them a minute. After five minutes we were all grouped around my laptop, which was still on the page with the video on it.

"Okay, what the hell did you two mean when you said the girls were alive?" Jesse said after he had gained his breath.

"Well. It all started when Artemis asked about Rose." I said.

"Why did she ask about Rose?" Jesse asked.

"Because Ash asked me something."

"What was that?" He asked.

"If she could date your son." I said.

"Oh." He said calmly. "Oh! What?!" He yelled now.

"Shhh!! They are still asleep!" I whispered/shouted.

"What! Ash and Dan are dating?" He whispered/shouted.

"I have no idea." I said truthfully.

"Anyway, what's going on with the girls?!" Jeremy asked impatiently.

"Well, Artemis asked if there was anyway Rose was still alive. I told her no, and to go to bed. Then I started thinking. There was no possible way a single strigoi could have killed all four of them. So I went downstairs to talk to Arte. She was on her laptop, looking at this website." I said, gesturing to a webpage, "She showed me these four girls." I opened up the girls' profile pages, "Then I came down here and searched for Olivia Talte, that is this one." I pointed to Livia, "An article came up. There was a quote saying they had moved into a high end apartment without any adults. Livia was carrying four or five full packed boxes on her own. They were twelve. What twelve-year-old could do that? Anyway, I then looked back at these pages, and I found this video." I played the video. Adrian gasped.

"So?"

"That is Lissa and Rose's handshake, minus the flips and stuff." Adrian answered for me.

I walked into the other room and grabbed Apollo's laptop from where it sat on the couch. I opened up the same page. "Adrian, see if you can get tickets to the semi-finals, they start there since they won the tournament last year."

He nodded and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get more information on them."

Adrian and I worked silently while Jesse went back home to talk to his son, Jeremy had gone upstairs to kill a spider for Ashlyn. I didn't get the whole spider fear she had, she has killed strigoi before on her own without a stake, but she couldn't kill a spider; it amazed me.

I was looking at the profiles each girl had written for herself. I was currently reading the girl-we-thought-was-Saffron's profile:

_Hi! My name is Meagan Rose Sponer. I go by Meg and if you call me Meagan Rose, well you better run. I play backup center for one of my best friends, Livia Talte. I am also the assistant captain, once again to Livia. I help manage my school's soccer team and am a straight 'A' student. My family died when our house was broken into, I was the only one to live. I had an older brother named Chris, who I call Chrissie._

I picked up a pen and wrote, _Meagan Sponer~Meg~Saffron._ I had found my sister. I clicked on the profile that read _Alexandria Judson._

_Hola! My name is Alexandria Maria Judson, but I prefer Alex. I am a manager and I co-run the team with my friend Erika Jameson. I also play when needed; I usually sub for one of our centers, Meg Sponer and Livia Talte, both of whom are my best friends. I also play on my schools soccer team. I have been an orphan since birth; I would rather not talk about it. _(Oh. Mia couldn't think of anything)._ My boyfriends name is Jesse, but I haven't seen him for a while, but from what I hear from his niece, they may be coming for a visit soon._

How could Mia have known we were coming? Which niece? I looked at the update time. It was today's date and she had just updated it a few minutes ago. I looked over at Jesse who had come back and was now staring at the screen, confused. He looked over at me, I shrugged, I never did understand Mia.

I simply wrote _Alexandria Judson~Alex~Mia_ under _Meagan Sponer~Meg~Saffron. I clicked on the next profile._

_ Hi! My name is Erika Lee Jameson, I am a seventh grader at Canton Middle School. I am a manager for the basketball team and I am the captain of the volleyball team. I sometimes fill in for players, if they are hurt and we don't have a backup. I usually go in for a point-guard. My parents and brother died in a car-crash, Livia and me were the only survivors, though officials said she shouldn't have, I am so grateful Livia survived because without her I would be all alone and without a family. _

That was so Lissa. _Erika Lee Jameson~Lissa_. I now turned to the last page.

_¡Qu__é Pasa! (_I am willing to bet everything that that is Rose_) For those of you who don't know, that mean What's up? I think. Anyway, my name is Olivia Rose Talte, call me that and you might be missing an arm or leg. Call me Livia. I am the starting center for the Canton Eagles, as well as their captain. I was also the captain of the soccer team and I was the co-captain of our softball team. I never met my father and I went to boarding school since I was four._

Yep that is Rose. I couldn't belive it, after all those years, I am finally going to see _My Rose_ again. I wrote down _Olivia Rose Talte~Livia~Rose._ I went to click on the link that led to her photo gallery when an instant message popped up in the corned of the screen it read:

_Christian, I know it is you and I know you know. Please don't tell Ashlyn or Apollo, Artemis already knows. I have a good, valid reason for running away. Please don't come to the game, it is for your own safety. I love you forever and always, Love Rose._

I sent a message back:

_Why?_

There was a pause. Then instead of a couple words, I got more of a book.

**RPOV:**

It was pretty late or pretty early, depending on how you look at it. I was on my profile page checking out how many hits I had gotten.

"I reached 20,000!" I called to Lissa who was in the kitchen.

"Congrats." She called back.

Suddenly the number changed from 20,000 to 20,001. I opened up the author page which let me change the text, it also told me the location of the user. The user was none other than Christian Ozera. _Shit!_

A message popped up in the corner of my screen, it read, _"Livia, Dad is looking up your profiles and Uncle Adrian is trying to get tickets. Just a little warning." Double Shit._

I quickly logged into my AIM. He was online. I sent him a message.

_ "Christian, I know it is you and I know you know. Please don't tell Ashlyn or Apollo, Artemis already knows. I have a good, valid reason for running away. Please don't come to the game, it is for your own safety. I love you forever and always, Love Rose."_

I really did love him, which is why he couldn't come, I knew Gina knew who I was and I knew she would come after me, I didn't want Christian in harm's way.

_Why?_ Of course there needed to be a reason.

"Lissa?" She walked over, quickly reading the conversation.

"He knows, tell him." She said.

I wrote a quick summery of the whole Dimitri/Gina thing and how we faked being awoken then used a charm his mother had given us to conceal ourselves. I then continued to say what a great job he did with Apollo and Artemis, since I never really talked to Ashlyn.

It took him a bit to read, but when he sent back a message; it was a request for a video chat. Lissa nodded and sat next to me on the couch. I clicked the accept button. Moments later four faces appeared on the screen.

"Saffs, Mia! Get in here!" I called. The two girls came into the room and leaned over the back of the couch. When they saw who was on the screen, they froze.

"Hello Ladies." Christian said, his smirk appearing on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop like died. I just got it fixed. In the process of it getting fixed I lost all the things I've written including this chapter which just had to be checked to make sure it made sense. I was pissed. So I am trying to recreate the chapter. Hope it is okay.

**CPOV:**

There was a quite _bing_ from my computer. The guys all looked up. I minimized the Internet screen I was looking at so I could see my AIM screen. Sure enough, the account that hadn't been _online_ in ten years had a little green dot next to it. There was a message from that account:

_"Christian, I know it is you and I know you know. Please don't tell Ashlyn or Apollo, Artemis already knows. I have a good, valid reason for running away. Please don't come to the game, it is for your own safety. I love you forever and always, Love Rose." _

What could possibly be so important that she would leave Apollo, Artemis and me thinking she was dead and leave poor Ashlyn without a mother? How is that protect

"_Why?"_ I typed back.

There was a pause. Then my screen was flooded with an explanation:

_"Before I killed Dimitri a second time, some crazy strigoi woman fell in love with him. He name was Gina. She found out that I had killed him, and swore to avenge him by killing me. So she started trying to hunt me down._

_ "Your mother found out and she left me a note, somehow getting it into our bedroom. She also left us her phone number. She said that if Gina was very good at hide and seek, meaning if she didn't want to be found, it was extremely hard to find her, if it was at all possible._

_ We contacted your mother. She met us at the mall. She then proceeded to 'awaken' us. We all pretended to be in the middle of the change. Your mom freaked out the guardian and sent her back to tell all of you. Your mother left us each a bag of cloths and a folder. The folder had the identities we have been using. The charm is an old charm mad with spirit. It changed us each into twelve year olds. We went to school in Canton for a while, then we moved. Eventually we came back to Canton, once we were sure no one would recognize us. No one recognized us since the first time we were there we used different last names and we also played nerds instead of rulers of the school._

_ "You have done an amazing job with Apollo and Artemis. They are both great kids. I never really talked to Ashlyn, but from what I hear, she is an amazing girl and is really sweet." _The message was really long, but I read it all, word for word.

"Guys, come here. You need to read this." I called out to the guys.

They all read it.

"Can we do a video chat? I need to talk to them in person." Adrian asked.

"Sure. I don't think they will accept it." I said, clicking the video chat button.

"_One Moment Please…_" They had accepted the chat.

The screen opened up to reveal two girls. The first one, the one directly in front of the computer was Livia Talte, so that meant she was Rose. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was sitting on a couch in what I assumed was there hotel room. She was wearing a black sweatshirt that was pretty tight. The sleeves went down to her elbows. She had a smirk on her face, which made her dark brown eyes light up.

The girl next to her was Erika, so that meant it was Lissa. She had her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. Her blue/green eyes were twinkling. She wouldn't look away from the screen. She had on a _huge_ t-shirt that looked like one Adrian used to have.

Everything was silent until Livia/Rose called out, "Saffs, Mia! Get in here!"

Two girls walked into the room. One sat on the back of the couch and the other leaned over it. They looked at Rose (**A.N.** I am going to use their real names (Rose, Lissa, Mia and Saffron) instead of the other names (Livia, Erika, Alex and Meg), but they are still in disguise). Rose nodded her head towards the computer screen. The two new comers turned their eyes to look at the computer screen. They froze.

The one sitting on the back of the couch must be Saffron, since she had those Ozera blue eyes, which made the other one Mia. I looked at the guys around me. They were all staring at their wives (in Jeremy's case, girlfriend). I looked into Rose's eyes and I felt a smirk spread across my face.

"Hello Ladies." I said.

"Well Pyro. It looks like you couldn't stay away." Rose said. I watched as the famous Hathaway Man Eater Smile spread across her face. She may not look it, but she was still My Rose.

"Of course not badass." I said, smirking back at her, "Now are we aloud to come to the game tomorrow?"

She thought it over.

"Yes you can." Lissa was the one who answered. Rose shot her a dirty look.

They stared at each other for a while.

_**(RPOV:**_

"Not its dangerous," I said in my head.

"The kids are all fully trained in offensive magic and yours are all amazing fighters. They can take care of themselves. Plus Chris won't hesitate to light a strigoi on fire neither would Jesse. And as soon as they get here, you can see them and guard them." Lissa Responded._**)**_

"Fine." Rose said to Lissa. They must have been communicating through the bond. She turned to us, "I expect you to bring Artemis, Apollo and Ashlyn. They should be able to do a good job of guarding. From what Art says, they are all really good at combat as well as offensive magic. Bring the others two." She was clearly referring to the Clarissa, Andria, Jade and Dan.

"So are you going to come back?" Jeremy asked.

"Once we kill Gina." Rose answered.

"And when do you think that will be?"

"I don't know." Rose admitted.

"_Daddy!!!_" It was Ashlyn.

"What is it Ash?" I called.

"There is a _huge_ spider!"

"Ash. You are a fricking Air user! Squish it! Hit it with a ton of air! Make it float out the window." I shouted back at her.

She ran down the stairs and shouted, "There is no way I am going _near _that thing!" She ran up to me and jumped onto my lap, "Why are you talking to Art's friends?" She asked.

"We are planning a surprise for your brother and sister. Don't tell them Ashlyn." Rose replied. She was a good liar, I almost believed her.

"Sure you are." Ashlyn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

She got off my lap and walked back upstairs. I looked at Rose. We both started laughing. Ashlyn was definitely our child.

We continued to chat for a while. Lissa and Mia started to yawn. Adrian and Jesse attempted to get them to go to bed. Eventually Lissa fell asleep on Rose's shoulder and Mia fell asleep on Lissa.

"Be right back." Rose said.

She got up, placing the laptop on the table. She lifted Lissa up into her arms as if she weighed nothing. Then again, to Rose she probably didn't. Rose walked out of the shot with Lissa. I heard a door open then after a minute or two it closed. Rose appeared in the shot again. She picked up Mia and did the same. It took a little longer this time. Adrian and Jesse left, since their wives were no longer there.

"Hey, Saffs?" I asked my sister, who was the only one still there. She looked at me, "I think you should go to sleep." She smirked.

"Okay. Have fun with your wife. Keep it PG." She said.

"Shut up Saffron." I said.

She giggled and got up, walking out of the room. I looked at Jeremy. He put his hand up in surrender. He slowly backed out of the room. He walked upstairs. I heard a scream and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Jeremy walked downstairs and he had an angry red mark on his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked laughing.

"I walked into Artemis's room to say good night since the other two are now in there and she screamed got up and slapped me." Him and Artemis acted more like brother and sister than almost niece and almost uncle. I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me and walked out the door.

**LPOV:**

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I must have fallen asleep when we were talking to the guys. I looked over at the time. It was six in the morning, which meant they would be starting round two of the games since they had already played the first round.

I got changed into sweatpants since I was only in one of Adrian's old t-shirts. I pulled on a big sweatshirt and a pair of uggs. I looked like I just rolled out of bed, which I had. I brushed my teeth quickly then walked out of my room.

I heard a beep coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen. Mia was dressed a lot like I was; only she was wearing her basketball jacket instead of a sweatshirt.

"Want to go watch the games?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded. We walked out of the hotel room each grabbing our wallets and cell phones. I had left Rose and Saffron a note telling them where we were and asking them if they would join us.

We walked down to the main building. When we walked through the doors, everything went silent and all eyes were glaring at us. Our team was the best in the North Eastern Division, second best in the National Division. Since we are totally awesome, the other teams hate us. Last year, which was the year Saffron and Rose brought the team from last place to second best in the country, a girl tried to kill Rose, to bad Rose wasn't in the best mood. If you know Rose, you can just imagine what happened to the poor jealous girl, Rose must not have been too mad since the girl was still alive.

We ignored all the stares like usual. We walked to the concession stand and bought a hot chocolate each. We walked to the gym doors, drinks in hand, and showed the worked our passes which allowed us to watch any game. We walked into the gym, which was empty.

"Let's see if we can beat Liv's free-throw record!" Mia yelled out using Rose's 'codename' since we might be heard.

"Yeah right! Forty free throws in less than a minute! That is something only Livia can come close to achieving."

"I know! That's what makes it fun!" She ran over to the bleachers and set her drink down.

She was gone in a flash. When she came back she had two basketballs. She tossed one to me. I still had my drink in my hand. The ball was about to hit me when a streak of purple past me.

That purple streak happened to be the captain of the Vikings. They _were_ the worst team in our league. Now, they played dirty, they followed the rules, but still managed to knock girls unconscious. Now standing in front of us was a _huge_ girl.

She Rose's height, but she unlike Rose, was _huge_. And by huge I mean it looks like she swallowed several large children. The thing is, even from here, you can tell it wasn't fat.

"You must be the managers of the Eagles. _Livia's_ friends." She sneered, "Just thought I'd let you know we plan on winning this year." She walked over to me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Let go of her." A calm voice said.

"Ah. Speak of the devil." The girl sneered. She let go of my shirt and lumbered over to where Rose stood by the door, "Talte. You think you are such a big shot. Well guess what you have another thing coming." She was now face to face with Rose.

The two girls were glaring at each other. Sure this girl was _huge_, but Rose had a reputation. Her reputation made _all_ captains look up to her, even if they hated her. She was an animal on court, but whenever she fouled someone and they fell, she would pass the ball off and help the girl up. She was respected by referees and coaches, which kept her out of trouble when she did lose her temper, which was only when someone started something like this girl was doing.

"Well, if that is what you think McGrail, then I'll see you at the finals." Rose said. McGrail pulled back her arm, looking like she was about to hit Rose. "I suggest you not do that since there are about four video cameras in this room."

"Plus you are out numbered." Another voice said. Saffron had arrived, "I suggest you leave now Gina."

"Wait… Gina." Rose said. The girl began to change shape. Soon she was towering over Rose as a blonde haired strigoi, "Fuck!" Rose shouted. She leapt into action, pulling a stake out of her boot.

The two fought, moving too fast for any of us to follow. Gina finally got the advantage and pinned Rose to the floor. As soon as Gina was about to bite her, she lit up like a torch.

We looked to the door, towards Rose's savior.

**A.N.** :-P And that is where I leave you for now. I may have something up by the end of the day. If not I will have it up as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

_ "Wait… Gina." Rose said. The girl began to change shape. Soon she was towering over Rose as a blonde haired strigoi, "Fuck!" Rose shouted. She leapt into action, pulling a stake out of her boot._

_ The two fought, moving too fast for any of us to follow. Gina finally got the advantage and pinned Rose to the floor. As soon as Gina was about to bite her, she lit up like a torch._

_ We looked to the door, towards Rose's savior._

**CPOV:**

"Okay. I'm going to the main gym, anyone want to come?" I asked.

"I'll come." Ashlyn said walking over to my side and holding my hand. Of all my children she was the only one who would show she loved me in public.

"Apollo, Andria and me are going to go see the game in gym five." Artemis said. She ran off towards the gym with Andria and Apollo trailing behind her.

"We are going to go shopping." Jade said, grabbing Clarissa's arm and pulling her to the shops that were at the small campus where the Basketball Tournament was being held.

"I'll go with them." Dan said he set off after the girls with Jesse.

"Let's go pyro." Adrian said he started to walk in front of us.

"Watch this." I whispered to Ashlyn. She looked at me confused. I let a small flame appear on Adrian pants.

He noticed the added heat and yell, "Christian!" without turning around. I made the fire disappear.

We walked into the main building. There were two doors both were labeled Main Gymnasium.

"Uncle Adrian? Can we go get some candy?" Ashlyn asked giving Adrian puppy eyes, she got that from Rose.

"Sure, squirt." He answered. They walked away towards the concession stand.

I looked around the main building. It was filled with people even though it was six thirty in the morning. I scanned the crowd looking for one of the four girls I had talked to last night. I saw two girls running through the crowd with a speed that showed they were _very_ fit. I followed after them.

They ran to one of the doors that led to the gym. They showed a guard a pass then one walked in. The other followed a moment later. I heard the voice I came to know as Livia Talte/Rose yells out, "Fuck!"

I ran up to the guard and put a small fire in his shoe. He started hopping around so I opened the door the girls had just disappeared though.

I looked around the gym. There were three girls standing by the bleachers. Lissa looked worried the Saffron and Mia looked pissed. _Where is Rose?_ My question was answered immediately when a blond woman went flying through the air and crashed into a wall. Before I could register more of her features, she was a blur.

The next time I was able to see her, she had a girl pinned to the ground, that girl was Rose. I didn't think. I just lit the blonde on fire. I hoped she was a strigoi and not a human, but if it were a human Rose would've killed her by now.

Rose cried out in pain so I stopped the flames. Rose drove the stake she had had in her hand through the blonde's heart. The blonde collapsed on top of Rose. I walked over to them and lifted the blonde off of Rose.

"Lissa! Get over here!" I yelled. Rose was twitching slightly. I glanced at her neck; she had shallow little bite marks. Lissa ran over. I got on my knees and pinned Rose down so she wouldn't hurt herself, "Lissa she was bitten!" I shouted out.

"Give me a minute Christian!" She shouted. I looked over at her. She was sitting by Rose's neck. Her hand was placed on the bite marks; I was Lissa's palm glow. The glow spread onto Rose's neck.

Rose shuddered then stopped moving. I let go of her. I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. She cried out and her back arched. Then she collapsed. I watched terrified as the color came back to Rose's cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered open and she tried to sit up. Once I realized what she was doing I helped her.

"Christian?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Why weren't you here sooner?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I stood up, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I carried her out of the gym and through the main building. Lissa, Mia and Saffron followed me. I looked over at the concession stand where Adrian and Ashlyn were standing; fighting over a bag of M & M's, when they saw us they froze. They glanced at each other than took of running to catch up with us.

When they did Ashlyn looked at Rose, who still looked like Livia. "Dad? Why are you carrying Livia Talte?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's a long story which we will tell you later. So how's it going Little Dhampir?" Adrian spoke to Ashlyn first, then Rose.

"Just fine Adrian." She replied.

"Saffs? Where is your room?" I asked my little sister.

"Follow me." She said. She began walking in front of us leading us to a hotel that was on campus.

We walked through the lobby earning a few odd looks. Their room was on the fifth floor so we rode the elevator up. Lissa stepped out first and walked down the hall. She stopped at one of the doors and opened it with a key card.

I followed her into the suite. She led me into a bedroom that looked almost exactly like the one I had at home. I placed Rose gently on the bed. She had fallen asleep while I was carrying her.

I walked out of the room and down the hall into a living room/kitchen. Mia was sitting on a stool along with another girl.

"Do you think she will be able to play?" The girl asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I refuse to lose to those idiot Vikings. Especially after that girl tried to kill Rose. I'm just glad Mr. Ozera showed up when he did, he was able to get the Gina off of Rose." Mia responded.

"Dad!" Ashlyn yelled from the directions of Rose's room. I got up and walked back into the bedroom.

There lying on the bed was no longer _Livia Talte_. There lying in her place was Rosemarie Ozera, my wife. The queen.

"Care to tell me why the hell my dead mother is lying on this bed?" Ashlyn yelled at me. She must be really pissed.

Rose was asleep so she couldn't respond, but if she had been awake, Ash would be in serious trouble.

"Well…. It's a rather long story." I said.

"Well we have time." She snapped.

I began to tell her everything I knew. She finally started to calm down and by the end she was lying down next to Rose. I watched as my youngest daughter lay beside her mother that she didn't know she had.

**RPOV:**

I woke up in my bed at the hotel. I stretched out I could reach both ends of the bed; I looked at myself in the mirror that hung in front of the bed. Instead of the face of a twelve-year-old I had come to know, there was a thirty-year-old beauty staring back at me.

"Erika!" I called, not sure if our teammates were over.

"Hey Rose you want some help, we have our game in a little bit." Lissa asked walking into the room.

"Sure." I said, slipping out of bed.

"On three. One. Two Three." A white ring circled me on the ground. I felt warmth spread through my body. As soon as it came, it disappeared.

I looked into the mirror. Now there was the twelve-year-old I have come to love!

Lissa left the room and I got changed. I put on my green uniform (that was our away jersey, our home jersey is white) shirt and shorts. We had redesigned the outfits so they actually looked pretty cute. Instead of that mesh material, the top was a plain fabric that clung nicely, outlining my curves. The shorts reached about mid-thigh. They were green, that way they would match both shirts. I slid a pair of green sweatpants and with white lettering down the side, which read '_Basketball_'. I also pulled on a white sweatshirt with green lettering that said '_Mess with the bull, you get the horns_' then on the hood it had little horns.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen/living room. All the guys were there as were the kids. I walked over to where Christian was sitting on the couch. I sat down on his lap. Apollo ran over from where he sat in the kitchen and pounced on me, yelling "Mommy!"

"Wow! You never loved me this much!" I laughed.

"I missed you." He admitted, burying his face in my neck.

"I missed you to Paulo." I used the nickname he used to love.

"So your mother can call you that but I can't?" Christian asked, feigning hurt.

Apollo looked at him then said, "Yep." I sat with my son on my lap until Artemis and Ashlyn walked into the room.

Apollo got off of my lap. I walked over to the two girls, hugging Artemis and whispering in her ear, "Does your sister know who I am?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

I pulled away and looked at my youngest daughter. She had black hair and bright blue eyes, but other than that, she looked like my clone.

"Ashlyn? Do you remember me at all?" She had only just been born when I left, but she already knew how to walk and talk fluently, so I figured I'd ask.

"A little, not much. I remember you used to look exactly like Art only taller. And you were a badass like Apollo." She said.

"Well, that is much more than I expected you to remember." I said pulling her in for a hug. She hesitated at first, but soon hugged me back.

"Rose, we have to go for them game." Lissa said.

"Okay." I replied releasing my younger daughter. _The sooner you get it over with the sooner you can go back to your family._

**A.N.** I posted a poll, it should appear on my profile. It is about the Vampire Academy/Gallagher Girl crossover I said I might do. I want Rose to be related to one of the gang, I want it to be Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant or Macey. Use the poll thing on my profile, but if it isn't up just send a review in with your answer.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** This chapter starts off during the semi-finals. The game is between last year's 2nd placers the Annapolis Angles and the championship holders the Canton Eagles.

**RPOV:**

"And we move into the eighth final round of the semi-finals. The winner of this game will be playing the Augusta Vikings, who won against Washington D.C's Eagles with a score of 24-2. Currently we have the Annapolis Angles, led by Juniper Kelly and our returning champs, the Canton Eagles, led by the one, the only Livia Talte! The score is currently 79-6, Eagles. Can the Angles possible catch up?" The announcer yelled out as we walked out onto the floor.

We walked to the center of the court to pair up with a girl. I took Juniper Kelly, the other team's center and captain. She was built just like me, but she was slower and wasn't as good of a shooter. The other girls all paired up.

"Eagles ball." The ref said.

Janine walked over to her as the rest of us moved to different positions. Anna was standing at half-court ready to call out a play if she got the ball; Kaitlyn was standing the closest to Janine, right next to the sideline; Saffron, who we decided to play, even though she would usually play second string, was standing down near the basket ready for a rebound; I stood at the top of the key, (**A.N.** For those of you who don't know, the key is the box in front of each basket.) ready for the pass. My girl stood behind me, a little to close for my liking.

"Play 23." Janine called out, I popped out and received the ball. I hook shot the ball and it went right into the net with a satisfying _swish_. The score was now 82-6. We all ran down court to play defense. Saffs got a fast break and made a three pointer.

We were dominating so I called out, "I want a 39." We hardly ever played this play, as it was our version of mercy. We just stopped guarding them, allowing them to score, but we still put 110% into offense.

We played play 39 until there was one minute left. The score was 97-69. "On." I yelled out. My team ran to guard their girls. Within the next few minutes we got fast breaks all of which led to either an easy lay-up or a three-point jump shot.

"And that's it! The Canton Eagles will move on to play the Augusta Vikings for the championship. The championship game will start at noon." The announcer called out.

My team all ran over to me and surrounded me in a group hug. They were all so excited; I however just wanted to go back home to royal court. I had killed Gina, but I couldn't just leave these girls. I would wait until the end of the tournament then say I was transferring schools to move in with my mother, Lissa would say she would come with me. Mia said she would say she accidentally got pregnant, I thought she was joking, but she went and told coach just before the game, "Coach, I will finish the tournament, but after I need to leave to raise this child." She had indicated her stomach then walked away before coach could say anything. Saffron would tell a good portion of the truth, she was going to go live with her brother in Pennsylvania and go to a private school.

I managed to get out of the group hug and walk over to my bag. I quickly opened my bag and took out the pair of sweatpants I had worn into the gym as well as a pair of uggs and a big sweatshirt that said 'Ozera' on the back of it. No one on my team mentioned anything about the sweatshirt. After all, I was the most popular girl in school, so it seemed to everyone that I was supposed to date the 'hottest' (as all the girls I school put it) guy in school, which happened to be Apollo. What they didn't know was this is actually my sweatshirt that I had gotten a year after the twins had been born.

Saffron came over to me and sat down next to me. We both took off our shoes and kneepads, and then slid on our sweatpants. I placed my shoes into my bag carefully, but Saffron all but threw them into the bag. I pulled on my sweatshirt as she pulled on a pair off sports sandals. I quickly slid into my uggs, picked up the bag and walked out of the gym alone.

I walked towards the hotel and I was almost there when I saw that there was three girls standing near the entrance of the hotel.

"Hey Talte!" One of the girls called.

I looked over at her. She was the real captain of the Vikings; the strigoi must have used some of the charm we had used to go into hiding.

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"Don't talk to me like that. I just wanted to give you fair warning. You are going down." The girl called back

"Whatever." I called back. I really didn't care what she thought. All I knew was she was going down, no matter what.

"So now we move into the second half of the championship game. We have the Augusta Vikings leading the Canton Eagles with a 30-point difference. The score stands at 80-50. We have twenty minutes left in the game. Will the Eagles lose their title?" An announcer said over the loud speaker.

We were standing on the home side of the main gym. I looked around at my team. The Vikings played dirty. They shoved girls when the refs weren't looking, and when the refs were looking they found a way to hurt the other team without getting a foul. If one more of my girls fell, I would go all _Rose Hathaway_ on them, after all, I'm not coming back after this.

We were left with only four girls and that was Lissa, Mia, Saffs and I. I called them over.

"Okay, I'm taking center. Saffs you take a forward position that is closer to our basket. Mia, take another forward, but closer to half court. Lissa, you take point guard. We need to use the bond and go all out. Lets show them what we're made of." I said to my three best friends as we stood in the huddle. I didn't bother using 'codenames' since the rest of the girls were either unconscious or had been hit hard enough that they would think they were delusional.

"You got it." They all said.

"I want Vladimir's on three." I said.

"One…. Two…. Three…."

"Vladimir's!" We all shouted together. We walked onto the court. A ref came up to me.

"I know we need five players, but unless you allow us to take a person from the audience, we play with four." I said when he opened his mouth.

"What ever." He said walking away.

We each walked to our defensive positions since the other team had the ball.

"Okay. We have the Vikings coming onto the court. As I said earlier, they are winning by thirty points. Their captain, Gina McGrail, who had been found with a concussion earlier today, is taking the position of center. She has her sister, Annemarie McGrail taking one of the forward positions along with Janet Lucas and Brianna Jones. Last we have Katina Evens taking the position of point guard.

"The Eagles have lost a good number of their players, but under the command of the legendary captain Livia Talte (Gina glared at him), the Eagles are still flying as a group of four. We have Livia Talte taking the position of center. Meg Sponer, who is usually a Center has moved up to a forward position. The two managers have joined in the play. Erika Jameson has taken the point guard position and Alexandra Judson is taking one of the forward positions. Will they be able to catch up without a player?" The announcer said.

(**A.N.** Okay whenever you see _italicized print_ it means the girls are talking in their head through the bond.)

"_Do they really need to ask that? Of course we are going to take them down!_" Saffron exclaimed.

"_Don't get cocky! I want as many three-pointers and half court shots as possible, but only take them if you are sure you can make them._" I said (**A.N.** I am almost positive this isn't true, but let's pretend a half court shot is worth five points).

"_Yes ma'am._" Mia laughed.

We ran each of all plays, and by the time we had half a minute left, the score was 82-79. We only needed a three pointer and we would be tied. I took my position next to the wonderful Gina (**A.N.** This is the human Gina the strigoi Gina is dead.)

"You aren't going to win, you know that right." She said.

"If that gets you through the next five minutes." I responded.

Thirty Seconds: The ball is passed in.

Twenty Five Seconds: Saffron makes a fast brake and goes in for a lay-up.

Twenty Seconds: Saffron misses. Gina gets ball.

Fifteen Seconds: Gina goes to make a three pointer.

Ten Seconds: I intercept the shot.

Five Seconds: I hurl the ball towards the other basket. It swirls around the rim, not in, not out. The ball falls…

Buzzer: "And the final score is Eagles 84 Vikings 82. With the greatest comeback in the history of the _Northeastern Division_, the Eagles managed to gain thirty four points while the other team only scored two." The announcer yelled out.

The whole audience was on their feet cheering. I scanned the crowd for Christian; he was on his feet cheering. He met my gaze and I smiled, I may be in a twelve-year-old's body, but I still knew that that man was _hot._ And he is all mine. I was snapped out of a rather naughty fantasy (**A.N.** I want this to be a T-rated story, so imagine the fantasy if you want.) by a fist colliding with my nose.

I fell backwards. Gina (human Gina) was standing above me with a smirk on her face.

"Livia. I think it is time we show them what we really are." Lissa called.

"I do believe you are right." I called back.

Lissa walked to mid-court and began her speech, "How many of you have read the Twilight Series or any other Vampire series?" She asked. Every teenager had their hands up along with a few adults. "How many of you have read the Vampire academy series?" Most of the hands stayed up.

"That series was written by my mother, under a false name." Saffron said coming up to stand on Lissa's flank, Mia did the same. "She has finished the series is true and finished. If you want I can tell you the ending but not the entire story, this way you still read the stories, because there are some drastic changes."

The guys had walked down and were now standing near the scoreboard, ready to be center of attention, but not it yet. The kids were all sitting in the first row of the bleachers, which was where they had been for the game.

There were a bunch of yeses, but there were a few nos. "If you do not wish to hear the ending, leave now." Mia said.

A half-dozen people got up and walked out of the door.

"_Are you sure it is safe?_" I asked.

"_Since when do you care about the safety of our world?_" Lissa asked me.

"_Since I became Queen of it._" I responded. I glanced at Gina; she was staring (more like glaring) down at me, since I was still sitting on the floor.

"_Hon, you can kick ass, I think you can handle a couple humans and those who specialized can easily take out a couple of tanks._" Saffron said

"_Fine._" I said. I got up and walked to stand next to Lissa, Mia shifted over so she was flanking me.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. The Vampire Academy is real. There truly are Dhampirs, Moroi and Strigoi. The people are all real, except now they are all married and have kids ranging from twelve to ten. Now think about who you would want to meet the most, Christian, Adrian, Jesse, Dimitri's nephew," Jeremy shot a glare at Lissa, since she had called him Dimitri's nephew, "Or should I say Dimitri's nephew Jeremy, Rose, Lissa, Mia or Christian's little sister Saffron. Then there are the kids who you could also meet." Lissa said.

She paused, allowing the humans to think.

"Okay, who wants to meet Christian?" About half of the crowd raised their hands.

"Chrissie! Get out here!" Saffron called.

Christian walked to middle court to stand in front of us. He gave a small wave and said, "Hello everyone, I am Christian Ozera and I am the King of Moroi. Surprised? So was I. Now, how many of you want to meet the famous drunk Moroi, Adrian Ivashkov?"

Everyone just stared at Christian awe-struck. I had read the books Lillian Ozera had written under a false name, they were pretty close to the truth, since I had sent her a good amount of the info. She had described us all wonderfully, so everyone knew Christian was really Christian.

"Show us some fire!" A teenaged girl shouted at Christian.

"Okay." Christian said. With that he spun on the spot allowing flames to follow his gaze. He did a 360 and was now standing in the middle of a circle of fire.

"Wow." The group said.

"Now, who wants to meet Adrian?"

"If we must." A girl said.

"_Looks like Spirit-boy doesn't get as warm as a welcome as Sparky._" I said.

"Wow thanks everyone." Adrian said sarcastically. He walked to stand next to Christian.

Everyone in the stands gasped. First Christian was real and now so was Adrian.

"And here are the other two. Jesse and Dimitri's Nephew, Jeremy." Christian said. The other two walked over.

"Just because she didn't talk about me a lot in the book, doesn't mean I need to share my intro." Jesse said pretending to be mad.

"Whatever you say Zeklos." Adrian said.

The crowd was no on their feet. Everyone who had read the books were cheering, I heard a couple, "Where are the girls?" and a few people were specific on which girl. I had the most shout outs.

"Girls, come over here." Christian said. I walked in front of them, Lissa, Mia and Saffs followed. The crowd all stared at us. "Anyone have any ideas who is who?"

The crowd continued to look at us. Then on little boy, probably about four raised his hand. I pointed to him, "Do you know who we are sweetie?" I asked him.

"I think so. My big sister says that the girl with the bright blue eyes is Christian's sister." He said in a little boy voice.

"Well. Your sister is correct." Saffron said.

Jeremy walked over to her and held her arm, since when we change ourselves without Lissa's help; we use a lot of energy. I watched as a small white ring circled around her feet. The ring traveled upwards and eventually it passed over her head. When it did she was no longer Meagan Sponer, she was now Saffron Ozera. She waved to the crowd and then allowed Jeremy to scoop her up into he arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He held her up. There was a collective, "Awwww…." from the crowd. Saffron giggled.

A little girl raised her hand. Lissa pointed to her, "Umm… The other manager, her name is Alex, I think. Is she Mia?" The girl asked, uncertain.

"You read the book?" Lissa asked. The book went into my sex life and into the bond, which meant it went into Lissa's sex life too.

"No, she looks like a Mia to me." The little girl responded.

"Well you are right." Mia said. She did the same as Saffron. She conjured the white ring and shifted from Alexandria Judson to Mia Rinaldi Zeklos. Jesse walked forward and placed a hand on her lower back to help guide her towards the bleachers. They sat down next to Daniel who leaned into his mother. He was holding Ashlyn's hand. "_Maybe me and Mia will be in-laws some day."_ I told Lissa through the bond.

"_That would be awesome._" Mia said. I didn't think she would hear.

"Now anyone know who this is?" Adrian asked walking up behind Lissa and wrapping his arms around her waist. A teenaged girls hand shot up and she yelled out "Rose!"

"Nope!" Adrian shouted back as Liss and I fell to the ground laughing.

"It's Lissa?" The girl shouted back, confused. Lissa and me stood up.

"Yep." Christian said coming up behind me. The guys walked to stand next to us. I grabbed Lissa's hand and we changed together. We knew our kids would attack us, so we needed all the strength we could get. Sure enough, as soon as the white circles were above our heads, Andria and Apollo were hugging us. Soon Artemis and Ashlyn were hugging me and Jade and Clarissa were pilled on top of Lissa who had fallen because of their impact.

A thousand autographs later the gym began to empty out until it was only our families. The kids weren't asked for any autographs so they all went to different parts of the gym. Artemis was standing near the doors with Clarissa and Jade. They were talking. I had asked Christian and it turns out, even though they don't dress alike, they are like sister, Ashlyn was a part of their little click, but she was sleeping on Daniel's lap.

Dan had sat down with Ashlyn next to him. She had fallen asleep and he had shifted her onto his lap so she would be comfortable. I didn't mind since they had been friends since they were born according to Jesse, and I knew if Daniel hurt Ash, Apollo would kick his pretty-boy ass.

Apollo was sitting in the upper-right corner of the bleachers with Andria. According to all the guys, those two were best friends, and they were waiting for them to take the next step in their relationship, which they could do at any time as far as I cared. I had always loved Andria like a daughter and she may one day be my daughter.

As corny as it may sound; we all lived happily after. (**A.N. **Until I possibly write a sequel.)

**A.N.** If you guys want a sequel, let me know and also give me some ideas! I am going to write the crossover first, than this. I am going to delete the pole because I want you guys who voted to read the story to find out who Rose is related to.

Until next time, Love you all! XD

P.S. Click this little green button.

\/


	16. Notice

Hay Everyone! For those of you who read my story We Are Family, sorry to end it so quick, but I wanted to return to my Guardian stories. Send me some ideas, either just put them in a review or pm me, and maybe I'll use them! Until next time.


	17. Prince is Here!

The third story's first chapter has been posted so check it out ar review it!


End file.
